Senior Year Romance
by Alexiel Almasy
Summary: Yugi and gang moves into the Kinomotos for their senior year. Yugi and Sakura, how shall I put it, don't hit it off so well? Chaos insues when two rivals compete for power, and love. (S+S, S+Y,T+E, T+K, T (Me!)/B/R, J+T) PG-13 for language and crude humor
1. We're Going To Tomeda!

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Yu-Gi-Oh or Cardcaptors (*sobs* I wish I did though). Clamp owns Cardcaptors and I don't know who owns Yu-Gi-Oh, but if you wanna sue me, you won't get any money cuz I'm just a broke teenager! (Ha ha! Suck on that lawyers! You will NEVER get my money cuz I don't got none!).  
  
Okay…here's a summary of what's gonna happen. This is a Yu-Gi-Oh/ Cardcaptors crossover. Yugi, Tea, and Joey are moving in with the Kinomotos' for their Senior Year in High School. (This is after he's freed his grandpa). Yugi and Syaoran both fall for Sakura at the same time. How will Sakura choose between them? Also, Kaiba breaks Tea's heart, and Joey is out for revenge. Syaoran + Sakura, Sakura + Yugi, Eriol + Tomoyo, Tea + Kaiba, Tea + Joey. Rated  
  
PG-13 for language, make-out / slight pervertedness scenes/quotes (make-out quote? Hmm… I wonder what that is?), and maybe some violence. Rating is subject to change.  
  
"…" =Talking  
  
'…' = Thinking  
  
*…*= Actions  
  
(…)= Little intrusions of me.  
  
Did I forget anything? Hmm… Nope! Don't think so! Remember that I must get at the minimum 7 good reviews before I go to the next chapter! I will accept creative criticism. Please realize this is my first fanfic and I'm a rookie. Please tell me what I'm doing wrong (if anything), and if you flame me about grammar or spelling, I will hate you for all eternity, and I will post your name up here so others will see you and mock you. (ha! Top that!) So now there is no pressure,  
  
enjoy!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 1: We're Going Tomeda!  
  
"Yugi, I don't get this. Why are we going to Tomeda?" complained Tea, "I mean there are no beaches, no huge malls, heck, I bet the boys there aren't even cute!"  
  
"What's the matter Tea? Ain't I cute enough for ya?" asked Joey with a grin.  
  
"Joey, not in a million years. I'd even go with Kaiba before I'd go with you!" she replied,  
  
"I mean, EW!"  
  
Joey frowned, " Tea, I think you'd go with Kaiba anyway. We all see the way you get all spacy when you look at him."  
  
Tea got all red in the face. "Joey! I'm gonna kill you!" she screamed before she started chasing him around the room.  
  
Yugi chuckled as he put his last shirt in his backpack. "You two need to get a life," he said as he grabbed the back of both of their shirts, "and stop running around my room, your gonna break something."  
  
"Sorry, Yugi," mumbled Tea and Joey.  
  
"That's okay," said Yugi, " Now Tea. You asked why were moving to Tomeda, right?"  
  
"Uh huh," she replied.  
  
"Well, Grandpa's renovating the shop so we're moving there for our Senior Year. We'll be staying at my grandpa's friend's house. Kinomoto is his name. He lost his wife fifteen years ago leaving two children. Touya is the oldest one, he's twenty-four. Sakura, his daughter, is eighteen, our age," said Yugi, " There is another guy that lives there. His name is Yukito; he's Touya's age. No blood relationship to the family though."  
  
"Oh, jeez," said Tea, "So what you're telling me is that I'm gonna be surrounded by guys my whole senior year? Oh, man. I sure hope Sakura's nice."  
  
"I just hope she's hot," drooled Joey.  
  
Tea smacked him hard on the back of the head. "Baka," she said, "Joey you're a fucking dumbass! Even if she where the ugliest person on Earth, she would probably never go out with you."  
  
Joey rubbed his head. "Ow, Tea, that hurt!" wined Joey, "And I not a dumbass."  
  
"You guys are both dumbasses!" said Yugi, " Are you two packed yet?"  
  
"I am," replied Joey, " I'm not too sure about the princess here though."  
  
"All I need to pack is my makeup and I'll be done," said Tea, ignoring Joey's last remark.  
  
"Girl, it doesn't matter how much makeup you have, your face will still look like Frankenstien's," quipped Joey.  
  
"Okay Joey," said Tea with fire in her eyes, "You asked for it!" Tea tackled Joey, shoved him onto Yugi's bed, and started tickling him. "What was that you said Joey?" said Tea, tickling him mercilessly, "Something about my face looking like yours?"  
  
"What?" Joey said, gasping for air, " I said *gasp* Frankenstien *gasp* not…" The meaning of her words finally sunk in (Took him long enough. Hehe). "Why you little," growled Joey.  
  
He lunged at her, trying to tickle her back, but Tea was too quick for him. She straddled his waist, grabbed his arms, held them over his head, and with her free hand tickled him more. (This could get dirty *licks lips*)  
  
This was Yugi's best chance. He snuck up behind Tea, and pushed her. She fell on Joey, and their lips met.  
  
'Oh my God. Am I kissing Joey?'  
  
'Oh my God. Am I kissing Tea? Should I or shouldn't I? What the hell, It'll make her blush like crazy.'  
  
Tea was just sitting (or laying) there in shock until she felt Joey's tongue rub softly against her lips. Without even knowing what she was doing, she opened her lips slightly, giving Joey's tongue access to her mouth. Joey slipped his tounge into her mouth and teased her tongue with his. Tea returned the favor. Pretty soon they were kissing so passionately that they didn't hear their backpacks fall to the floor. Only when Tea heard Joey and herself moaning, she jerked away. She slapped Joey across the face, hard.  
  
"What the hell was that Joey?" she screamed, panting for air.  
  
"Hey! Don't yell at me! You kissed me first. Remember?" he yelled back, also panting.  
  
"But I was…" she stopped, turned around slowly, and glared at Yugi. "Yugi…" she said in a threatening voice.  
  
Yugi had his most evil grin on his face. "My, my. Honeymooning a little bit early, don't ya think?" he said jokingly.  
  
"You did this Yugi?" said an astonished Joey, "Wow, I didn't think you of all people would be able to pull off a stunt like that."  
  
"Shut up Joey," snapped Tea, " Yugi, did you really do that?"  
  
Yugi put on his best innocent-little-boy look. "Moi?" he said, his voice dripping with sugary sweetness, "Now what makes you say that Tea?"  
  
"Yugi! I'm gonna kick your freaking ass!" screeched Tea. Yugi laughed hysterically as he grabbed his backpack and ran out the door with Joey and Tea on his heels.  
  
*~*~*Meanwhile*~*~*  
  
Kaiba grinned. He had heard every word of the conversation from outside of Yugi's open bedroom window. "Well, well, well. It looks like little Yugi's going to Tomeda for a while. Let's see what I can do about that," he said as he pulled out cell phone and dialed a number.  
  
"Hello? Uncle Kinomoto? It's your nephew Kaiba. Listen. I was wanting to know if I could come to Tomeda, and spend my senior year there since I have nowhere else to go. I can? Thank you Uncle. I appreciate it very much. Bye."  
  
Kaiba hung up his phone and laughed evilly. " Yugi. This will be a year neither of us will forget," he said darkly as he followed the road to Tomeda.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Authors Notes: Kaiba is Sakura's cousin? How weird!(Grins evilly) Oh and how about Joey and Tea's kiss? Don't worry, They'll be back to normal next chapter. The little romance thing between them will be very gradual. (What? You thought they would get together after one just kiss?! DREAM ON!!!) Don't forget to review! Seven good reviews until I put up the next chapter! Syaonara! 


	2. The New Cousin

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or Cardcaptors (*sobs* I wish I did though). Clamp owns Cardcaptors and I don't know who owns Yu-Gi-Oh. I also don't any of the songs I post on here, the music industries do, but if you wanna sue me, you won't get any money cuz I'm just a broke teenager! (Ha ha! Suck on that lawyers! You will NEVER get my money cuz I don't got none!).  
  
Okay…here's a summary of what's gonna happen. This is a Yu-Gi-Oh/ Cardcaptors crossover. Yugi, Tea, and Joey are moving in with the Kinomotos' for their Senior Year in High School. (This is after he's freed his grandpa). Yugi and Syaoran both fall for Sakura at the same time. How will Sakura choose between them? Also, Kaiba breaks Tea's heart, and Joey is out for revenge. Syaoran + Sakura, Sakura + Yugi, Eriol + Tomoyo, Tea + Kaiba, Tea + Joey. Rated PG-13 for language, make-out / slight pervertedness scenes/quotes (make-out quote? Hmm… I wonder what that is?), and maybe some violence. Rating is subject to change.  
  
"…" =Talking  
  
'…' = Thinking  
  
*…*= Actions  
  
(…)= Little intrusions of me.  
  
I apologize to all of you Cardcaptors fan out there for my first chapter. I promise this chapter will have Cardcaptors in it! I have changed the way I'll update my story. From now on I'll update when I choose instead of waiting for seven reviews (Don't get me wrong, I still appreciate what you guys have to say). As I have said before, I accept creative criticism. If you flame me on my grammar/spelling I will hate you forever and I will post your name up here and have people mock and laugh at you. If you want me to make the outcome of the story go a certain way, e-mail me at hodgins0418@cs.com. I also wanna thank the people who reviewed my story so far! Thank you! You were all so sweet! (I feel so luved! ^_^) Now that that's out of the way, on with the story! I apologize if this chapter is too short, but I'm really tired and I have testing tomorrow. (ugh). Enjoy!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
*~*~*Kinomoto Residence*~*~*~  
  
Fujitaka Kinomoto walked up the stairs to his daughter's bedroom door. He knocked softly.  
  
"Touya! I thought I told you to leave me alone!" yelled a voice from inside, "Now go away before I…" The door flew open, and an auburn-haired girl stood there, a surprised look on her face. "Daddy!" she said, flustered, " I didn't know it was you…I mean, I thought it was Touya…"  
  
"Sakura, calm down," said Fujitaka with a smile on his face, "It's okay. I need you to do me a favor. Get your brother and Yukito, and tell them to come downstairs, I have something I have to tell all of you."  
  
Sakura groaned as she watched her father walk back down the stairs. 'Oh great. I get to go be called monster again. Well, might as well get it over with.' She was about to go find Touya when she heard a snicker behind her.  
  
"Smart move wise guy. I guess your little 'I thought it was Touya' trick worked again, didn't it?" said a male voice from behind Sakura. She whirled around and came face to face with who, in her personal opinion, was the Devil himself; who as usual had a smirk on his face.  
  
"Shut up Touya, and get out of my way. I gotta go get Yukito," said Sakura with a forced calmness.  
  
"Ooh. Feisty today, aren't we?" said Touya with a humored look on his face, "Well. I don't want to get in her squirty-ness's way. Now do I?"  
  
Sakura shoved him into a wall. "Nope, ya sure don't," she replied.  
  
"Ouch, that's gotta hurt," said Yukito as he stepped out of his room.  
  
"No shit, man," replied Touya as he stood up.  
  
"Guys we gotta go meet dad in the living room. Let's go!" said Sakura, who was already halfway down the stairs.  
  
"Better get going," said Touya as he started down the stairs, Yukito on his heels, "I don't feel like facing the wrath of the monster again."  
  
Yukito chuckled, "As I always say, it's a sister complex."  
  
"Sister complex my ass…" quipped Touya, "She's the biggest pain that ever walked the Earth."  
  
"Aw, Touya! Just admit it! Ya love her, even though you get on each others nerves," said Yukito with a hint of mischief in his voice.  
  
Touya frowned. "Don't EVER say that again Yukito, or else I'll kick your sorry ass!" he threatened menacingly.  
  
"Yukito! Touya! Get your freakin' butts down here!" yelled Sakura from the living room, "I wanna find out what the big news is!"  
  
When Yukito and Touya finally came into the living room and sat down, Fujitaka stood up in front of all of them and started his explanation.  
  
"Okay you guys. I have some very important news that I have to tell you. During the summer and the next school year, we will be having some guests here living with us. One of my friends in Tokyo (I don't know where Yugi and all of them live, so I made them live there) is renovating his shop, so he needs a place for his grandson, Yugi, and his friends, Joey and Tea, to stay for their senior year. Your cousin Seto Kaiba is also coming to live with us, since he has nowhere else to go. Yukito and Touya, you two will now share a room, Tea will stay with share your room with you Sakura, and Yukito's old room will now become Yugi's, Joey's, and Kaiba's room. I will add another bed in your room Sakura, and a bunk bed in Yukito's room. Any questions?" said Fujitaka.  
  
"Uh…yeah," said Sakura, "What about Kero, Yue, and the Clow Cards? I mean, it will be kinda hard to hide a hyper, sweets-addicted, flying stuffed animal. Don't ya think? Not to mention a 6 foot, 7 inch guy with wings and long silver hair."  
  
"Yeah. I see what you mean. Kero!" called out Fujitaka, "Come down here!"  
  
"Not unless Sakura makes me 12 boxes of chocolate pudding!" called back Kero.  
  
"Man, It's a wonder that stuffed toy isn't as big in his borrowed form as he is in his true form," remarked Touya.  
  
"I heard that!" said Kero, "For that Sakura will have to make me 15 boxes of chocolate pudding, with whipped cream and chocolate chips!"  
  
"Way to go Touya," said Sakura sarcastically, "Make me his freaking slave why don't ya?"  
  
"Okay," replied Touya, "Kero's a fat pig!" he yelled.  
  
"20 boxes, whipped cream, chocolate chips, chocolate syrup, vanilla wafers, and maraschino cherries!" called back Kero.  
  
"Okay Kero! Now get your butt down here!" screamed Sakura before Touya made more insults at Kero.  
  
"Coming!" said Kero as he flew down the stairs at top speed, "Now what's up?"  
  
"Yukito, tell Yue to come out, he needs to hear this too," said Fujitaka.  
  
"All right," said Yukito as he stood up. His body gave off a glow as wings enveloped his body and Yue emerged (He's such a hottie! But I already have three husbands (Syaoran, Yugi, and Darien) *drools* so many hotties…so little time. He he. *grins evilly* ). He sat back down on the couch. "Now what is it you want master?"  
  
"Yue, you and Kero will have to lay low for the next year. Yue, don't come out unless there is an emergency, or the house is completely vacant, even then stay in your room. The same goes for you Kero, and Kero since your so accident prone, we will keep you in Touya and Yukito/Yue's room until further notice," said Fujitaka, "Okay?"  
  
"I'm okay with everything except the whole accident prone thing," replied Kero.  
  
"Me too," said Yue, "Only I agree with Master Kinomoto on the accident prone thing."  
  
Kero scoffed, "You would."  
  
Yue frowned, "What the hell is that supposed to mean?" he yelled.  
  
"Oh, please Yue. You side with him on everything. You're a little goody-too- shoes," retorted Kero. Then he looked up and down Yue and said, "Make that a big goody-too-shoes." Then Kero screamed as Yue tackled him and dragged him by his tail to the kitchen.  
  
"Hey Kero! Wanna cookie?" asked Yue as he waved a cookie in front of Kero's face, just out of his reach.  
  
Kero grunted with effort as he tried to reach it. "Must…have…cookie!" he said.  
  
Yue popped the cookie in his mouth and started chewing it slowly. "Mm…" he moaned, "Kero, you absolutely MUST try one of these. They are SOOO good!"  
  
"Yue…Just wait until I get my hands (or paws) on y…" Kero's sentence was suddenly cut short by the sound of the doorbell.  
  
"Kero! Get your ass upstairs now!" said a startled Sakura, "Yue! Let Yukito out!"  
  
"As you wish mistress," replied Yue, as he bowed at Sakura.  
  
"As you wish mistress," mimicked Kero as he flew up the stairs, "Please Yue, give me a break!" He then narrowly missed a pillow aimed at his head.  
  
"Yue! Now!" yelled Sakura.  
  
"Okay! Okay! Might I suggest a chill pill Mistress?" said Yue.  
  
"Yue…" said Sakura in a threatening voice.  
  
"Sorry Mistress," apologized Yue quickly. His wings then came out and enveloped him, but this time Yukito emerged.  
  
"It's about time," quipped Sakura. She ran to the door and flung it open before the person gave up and left. She saw a tall guy wearing a blue trenchcoat. He had brown hair, blue eyes, a briefcase in his left hand, and a suitcase in the other.  
  
"Hello. My name is Seto Kaiba. You must be Sakura. Pleased to meet you," he said in a business-like voice.  
  
"Kaiba! We have been expecting you! Please, come in!" said Sakura in a cheerful voice, "Would you like me to take your things?"  
  
"No. I can carry them myself, thank you," He said coldly.  
  
'Well excuuuuse me!' thought Sakura 'Jeez! I'm related to this guy?!'  
  
"Is Uncle Kinomoto around?" asked Kaiba.  
  
"Kaiba!" said a warm voice from the living room, "Kaiba! Come here!"  
  
Kaiba and Sakura both walked into the living room. "Uncle!" said Kaiba warmly.  
  
'Whoa…' thought Sakura 'Total attitude change! Weird…'  
  
"You…" said Touya menacingly, glaring at Kaiba.  
  
"My…my…my…" said Kaiba in a humored tone of voice, "If it ain't my old buddy Touya. How ya doing cuz?"  
  
'What the hell is going on here?' wondered Sakura. Touya and Kaiba both looked like they would kill each other at any minute. "Um… Touya, I have something to show you upstairs."  
  
"No you don't Sakura. You just want to get us away from each other, so we don't fight," said Kaiba. Then he turned and looked Sakura dead in the eye, "Am I right?"  
  
"Touya…now," said Sakura as she grabbed Touya's hand and literally dragged him up the stairs, Yukito following them.  
  
"You two go to your room," she glanced at Touya, whose face was bright red from rage, "Yukito, try and calm Touya down. I'll go to my room and try to do the same for myself." She walked into her room, shutting the door behind her. 'Man that Kaiba is a real jackass! No wonder he doesn't have anywhere to go! Poor guy.' Sakura went over to her CD player, put in her favorite CD, Michelle Branch. She laid down on her bed as she heard the music start to fill the room, and wash away her troubles.  
  
"I wanted to be like you  
  
I wanted everything  
  
So I tried to be like you  
  
And I got swept away…  
  
I didn't know that you that,  
  
You were so cold and,  
  
You needed someone to show you the way…  
  
So I took your hand and we figured out that,  
  
When the time comes I'll take you away…  
  
If you want to  
  
I can save you  
  
I can take you away from here  
  
So lonely inside  
  
So busy out there  
  
And all you wanted was somebody who cares…"  
  
The song continued, but Sakura didn't hear it because she was asleep. She dreamed about a mysterious guy with spiked blond and red hair. Little did she know that this guy was going to change her life forever…  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Author's Notes: Aw! Sakura dreamed about Yugi! How cute! *grins evilly* Oh, and I did the thing I love to do the most in this chapter. Torture Kero! *laughs like a maniac* Okay. I'm okay. (Or am I?) Now, next chapter preview. I'm gonna have a down right HILARIOUS thing happen between Yugi and Sakura! So please read and review it! I'm gonna have both chapters up at the same time so you can review both of them! Again I apologize for the wait on the update! But I was grounded from the Internet for a while. (Bad Grades). (I know my bad, but don't kill me because of it! *whimpers* I'm too young to die!) Well bye and PEACE OUT PEOPLES! 


	3. Showering Accidents

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or Cardcaptors (*sobs* I wish I did though). Clamp owns Cardcaptors and I don't know who owns Yu-Gi-Oh. I also don't own any of the songs I put in here. The music companies do, but if you wanna sue me, you won't get any money cuz I'm just a broke teenager! (Ha ha! Suck on that lawyers! You will NEVER get my money cuz I don't got none!).  
  
Okay…here's a summary of what's gonna happen. This is a Yu-Gi-Oh/ Cardcaptors crossover. Yugi, Tea, and Joey are moving in with the Kinomotos' for their Senior Year in High School. (This is after he's freed his grandpa). Yugi and Syaoran both fall for Sakura at the same time. How will Sakura choose between them? Also, Kaiba breaks Tea's heart, and Joey is out for revenge. Syaoran + Sakura, Sakura + Yugi, Eriol + Tomoyo, Tea + Kaiba, Tea + Joey. Rated R for language, make-out /perverted scenes/quotes (make-out quote? Hmm… I wonder what that is?), and maybe some violence. Rating is subject to change.  
  
"…" =Talking  
  
'…' = Thinking  
  
*…*= Actions  
  
(…)= Little intrusions of me.  
  
I was grounded from the Internet for a while (bad grades), but I still had Microsoft Word so I decided to type up chapter 2. I'm sorry it took me so long for me to put it up. *bows head in shame* I know I said I would put up 2 and 3 together. Well, I lied. Last night I got a break and my mom let me on. So please don't kill me!(*Runs away from angry fans, screaming*) As I have said many times before and I will continue to say it…if you flame me in grammar/spelling I will hate you forever and I will post your name up here so people can laugh at and mock you! Here's some good news! This is the funny Sakura & Yugi chapter! I hope you guys like it! Notice I moved my rating from PG-13 to R! The R rating is because there is some slight lemon! (VERY SLIGHT!) If was bad this would have a higher rating! Now please read, review, and enjoy!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Yugi, Joey, and Tea were walking down a road, each were lost in their own little world.  
  
'Why can't I stop thinking about that kiss?' thought Tea ' It's the only thing that's on my mind now. Could it be because I have some kind of hidden feelings for Joey?'  
  
'NO WAY!' the other side of her mind told her 'I mean this is Joey we're talking about!'  
  
'I know, but it's possible!'  
  
'No it's not.'  
  
'Yes it is.  
  
'No it's not!'  
  
'Yes it is!'  
  
Joey was looking at Tea, watching her face get that weird look it always does when her mind is having a conflict against itself. He smiled. He knew what he was thinking about, because he was thinking about the same thing. Ever since they had kissed, it was all he could think about. He remembered the way her lips felt on his, the way her tounge felt on his, and the passion he felt for her at the time. He hated to admit it, but Joey was falling for Tea.  
  
"Joey!"  
  
Joey came out of his trance, and realized he had been caught staring at Tea.  
  
"Earth to Joey. Earth to Joey. Do you read?" said Yugi waving his hands in front of Joey's face.  
  
Joey caught one of his hands and held it there. "Yugi, I'm okay. You can stop now," he said coldly.  
  
'Yep. They were both thinking about it again. Geez, it was a stupid kiss for crying out loud!' thought Yugi.  
  
"Well. We're here in Tomeda," said Yugi pointing at a sign that said, "Tomeda City Limits".  
  
"Great! Now let's go find the Kinomoto's house!" said Tea enthusiastically as she ran down the street. Yugi and Joey both shrugged their shoulders at each other and followed her.  
  
*~*~* five minutes later *~*~*  
  
They all reached the house, all out of breath.  
  
"Do you think this is the place?" asked Joey.  
  
"Only one way to find out," replied Yugi as he rang the doorbell.  
  
Inside the house, the sound of the doorbell rang throughout the house.  
  
'That's probably Yugi,' thought Kaiba 'I think I'll go to my room and see what happens when he comes in.' He ran up the stairs and shut the door to his room.  
  
"That guy sure is weird," commented Kero from his new home in Touya and Yukito's room.  
  
"No dip," replied Touya, "You're just now finding that out?"  
  
"Why do you hate that guy so badly?" asked Yukito.  
  
"Lots of reasons," said Touya, "His family is my mom's brother's side. Her brother hated my dad, and was totally against their marriage. He did everything in his power to stop the wedding, but all his plans failed. After they were married, when Sakura was three years old, Seto's dad and my dad had a fight to the death. While Seto's dad and mine were dukin' it out, Seto and I got into a fight of our own. He beat me, and he still torments me about it. Anyway, Uncle Kaiba was getting down to the last punches, and last one he aimed at dad's neck, I guess he was trying to break it. Mom jumped in the way at the last second, and the blow killed her. Dad was devastated, but for some reason ever since then, we have called Seto, Kaiba, because he won his fight with me. Some kind of honor thing, or something. We told Sakura that Mom died of a disease so she wouldn't have to bear the pain we have. I don't want her remembering anything."  
  
"One question," said Yukito, "Why is your dad letting Kaiba stay here?"  
  
"Dad believes that the whole forgive and forget thing will try to erase all the pain of Mom," replied Touya  
  
"Oh…" commented Yukito as the trio fell into an awkward silence.  
  
*~*~* Downstairs *~*~*  
  
"That's okay you guys. I'll get it," remarked Fujitaka to himself as he opened the front door. In front of him he saw a guy with red and blond spiked hair, another guy with blond hair, and a girl with medium-length brown hair.  
  
"Hello, Mr. Kinomoto. My name is Yugi Moto and these are my friends Joey and Tea. How do you do?" said Yugi.  
  
Joey and Tea both held back hysterical laughter as they gave each other a look at each other that said, "Yugi? Polite?!" Yugi saw the look and elbowed them in their stomachs.  
  
"Hello Yugi. Come on in!" said Fujitaka, cheerfully, "Touya! Yukito! Sakura! Come on down! Yugi and his friends are here!"  
  
Touya peeked into Sakura's room and was about to say something, when he saw her sleeping on her bed.  
  
'She looks so peaceful,' he thought 'Just like mom used to when she slept. I don't think I'll bother her.' He closed the door and ran down the stairs after Yukito to meet their new guests.  
  
"Dad, Sakura's asleep. I didn't want to wake her up. You know how she gets when you try to get her to get up from a nap," said Touya.  
  
"I tell ya…It's a sister complex," Yukito whispered in his ear.  
  
"Shut up Yukito," said Touya in a low, threatening voice.  
  
"Touya. Yukito. This is Yugi Moto, and his friends Tea and Joey," said Fujitaka pointing to each as he said their names, "Yugi. Joey. Tea. This is my son Touya and his friend Yukito. My daughter, Sakura, is upstairs taking a nap upstairs. I'm sorry she isn't here to meet you."  
  
"Aw, that's okay," said Yugi, "I'm sure we'll be able to meet her later." (And will he! Hehe! *grins evilly and then starts laughing like a maniac*)  
  
"Do ya want us to take your things?" offered Yukito.  
  
"No thanks. We can carry them fine! We've carried them all the way from Tokyo. I think we can carry them the rest of the way!" said Yugi cheerfully.  
  
"Okay!" replied Yukito, "Well, let me show you were your rooms are at least."  
  
Yukito started up the stairs with Yugi, Tea, Joey, and Touya not too far behind.  
  
"Here ya go Tea. You'll share a room with Sakura. She's the door to the left here," said Yukito pointing. "Yugi. Joey. Your room is the one two doors down from that. The bathroom's in the middle. There are doors in both rooms connecting to the bathroom. Any questions?"  
  
"Nope," replied Yugi and Joey simultaneously.  
  
"Okay then," said Touya, "We'll let you guys get settled in then."  
  
Tea walked into her new room and shut the door quietly. She quietly got undressed and stepped into the bathroom before anyone else could take it. She needed a shower, and she needed it now. She turned on the faucet and enjoyed the feeling of clean, cool water cascading over her hot, sweaty body. 'Mmmm this feels good' she thought.  
  
*~*~* Meanwhile *~*~*  
  
Joey and Yugi opened the door to their room, and they screamed in surprise when they saw who was on the other side…  
  
Tea was just rinsing the conditioner out of her hair as she heard Yugi and Joey scream. She jumped out, wrapped a towel around her, and opened the door that opened into Yugi and Joey's room. When she saw who was standing there, her jaw dropped, and the towel she was holding in place fell to the floor.  
  
"Kaiba…" said Yugi, Joey, and Tea simultaneously.  
  
"Well… well…well… who do we have here?" said Kaiba in a humored voice, "By the way Tea, nice outfit."  
  
Tea looked down and gasped. She reached down and grabbed her towel and wrapped the towel back around her, but not before everyone got a good eyeful of her. She blushed 20 shades of deep red and purple.  
  
"Kaiba, leave her alone!" yelled Joey, "It's not her fault you're here!"  
  
Kaiba chuckled. "No, it's not," he replied.  
  
"Okay… I think I've handled enough embarrassment for a month, let alone a day," said Tea, "I'm gonna go get some clothes on now."  
  
"Good idea Tea," said Kaiba, "and don't show off so much skin when you wear it, okay?"  
  
"SHUT THE FUCK UP KAIBA!" screamed Tea.  
  
Kaiba laughed, "Why should I? It's fun making you mad. You look so cute when are."  
  
'Did he just call me…cute?! Is he feeling all right?' wondered Tea.  
  
Joey stared at Tea, looking for her reaction. He saw her face get its funny look again. Her mind was once again battling itself. He felt a jealous pang in his heart. Joey knew Tea liked Kaiba, but he also knew that she felt the same passion he felt for her when they kissed, or else she wouldn't have kissed him back.  
  
Tea looked at Joey and saw a pained expression written all over his face. She wanted to go over there and tell him she didn't give a damn about Kaiba, and that she didn't care how many times he she was cute, that she'd always hate him. But that wasn't true. She had feelings for Kaiba, even though he did act like a jackass sometimes. Loving Joey just wasn't an option.  
  
Meanwhile, Kaiba was looking at the way Joey and Tea was looking at each other.  
  
'Well…well…well…looks like the chihuahua has feelings for the girl, and it looks like she's torn between me and him. Funny. I could use this to my advantage…' he thought. (Such an evil bastard!)  
  
Yugi looked at Kaiba and saw the glint of genius in his eye. 'What's going on in that head of yours Kaiba? What are you planning?' wondered Yugi.  
  
Tea cleared her throat, breaking the silence. "I'm gonna go get some clothes on now, see you guys later," she said as she walked out of the room, closing the door behind her.  
  
*~*~* Meanwhile *~*~*  
  
Sakura opened her eyes to see a bed about 10 feet away from hers with a duffel bag on it. She sat up. 'Dad must have put the bed in here while I was sleeping' she thought. Sakura heard a door open up behind her. She turned around and saw a girl with a green tank top and blue jean shorts standing in the bathroom doorway.  
  
"Oh you're up!" said the girl.  
  
"I guess you're Tea," said Sakura groggily.  
  
"Yep," replied Tea, "How did you know?"  
  
"We've been kind of expecting you and your friends," said Sakura, "As you can probably tell, I'm Sakura."  
  
"Yeah. Nice to meet you!" said Tea cheerfully.  
  
"You too," said Sakura. She yawned, and stretched her arms and legs. "How long have you guys been here?" she asked.  
  
"Long enough for me to finally take a shower. I'm done in case you wanna use it," Tea replied.  
  
Sakura quickly checked herself and saw that her hair was a mess. "I think I will," said Sakura, " I look like crap."  
  
Tea giggled, "No you don't Sakura. You look fine."  
  
Sakura smiled, "Tea, I think you and I are going to be very good friends."  
  
Tea smiled also, "I think we are too."  
  
Sakura walked into the bathroom and shut the door. She undressed and stepped into the shower. She turned around to turn on the water, but she just stood there and screamed…  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Author's Notes: Ooh…cliffhanger. * Looks at everyone's angry faces and majorly sweatdrops (^_^)* * I'm gonna reveal who (or what) Sakura sees next chapter. I'm gonna try to type on this thing everyday, but updates may take a while. As I have said before, I'm on Internet probation. (In other words not totally grounded, but still grounded.) I hope you guys like it! Please review! And thanx to everyone who has reviewed! They are so funny! (and sweet!) I feel so luved ^_^! Peace out and bye peoples! Syaonara! 


	4. Dancing Queens

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or Cardcaptors (*sobs* I wish I did though). Clamp owns Cardcaptors and I don't know who owns Yu-Gi-Oh. I also don't own any of the songs I put in here. The music companies do, but if you wanna sue me, you won't get any money cuz I'm just a broke teenager! (Ha ha! Suck on that lawyers! You will NEVER get my money cuz I don't got none!).  
  
Okay…here's a summary of what's gonna happen. This is a Yu-Gi-Oh/ Cardcaptors crossover. Yugi, Tea, and Joey are moving in with the Kinomotos' for their Senior Year in High School. (This is after he's freed his grandpa). Yugi and Syaoran both fall for Sakura at the same time. How will Sakura choose between them? Also, Kaiba breaks Tea's heart, and Joey is out for revenge. Syaoran + Sakura, Sakura + Yugi, Eriol + Tomoyo, Tea + Kaiba, Tea + Joey. Rated R for language, make-out /perverted scenes/quotes (make-out quote? Hmm… I wonder what that is?), and maybe some violence. Rating is subject to change.  
  
"…" =Talking  
  
'…' = Thinking  
  
*…*= Actions  
  
(…)= Little intrusions of me.  
  
Okay. Here's the deal. I'm still on internet probation (week two). Again, THANK YOU FOR ALL THE AWESOME REVIEWS! As I have said many times before and I will continue to say it…if you flame me in grammar/spelling I will hate you forever and I will post your name up here so people can laugh at and mock you! Here's some good news! This is the funny Sakura & Yugi chapter! I know I said that last chapter, but it was getting too long and I had to cut it off somewhere. I also wanted a good cliffhanger. So, I hope you guys like it! Notice I moved my rating from PG-13 to R! The R rating is because there is some slight lemon! (VERY SLIGHT!) If was bad this would have a higher rating! I might have some lemon in later chapters, but I'm not too sure. It depends on how I plan out the story line as I go along. Now please read, review, and enjoy!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter Four: New Nicknames  
  
Yugi opened the door to the bathroom, and went inside. He sighed, trying to soak everything in. Kaiba's living with the Kinomoto's (and sharing a room with him), the moving into a house with seven other people, and not to mention seeing a full frontal of Tea.  
  
He faced his closed bedroom door, just in case one of the girls accidentally walked in, and undressed. Stepping into the shower, he heard the door to the bedroom door open. 'Please get out of here!' Yugi prayed in his head. He closed the shower curtain, doing his best to be quiet. He peeked out, and saw a girl with long auburn hair in front of him, undressing.  
  
'Oh shit' thought Yugi, 'That's probably Sakura. Tea must have told her the shower was open.' The shower curtain opened up and the girl stepped in. She turned around, and stood there for a minute, then she let out a piercing scream. Yugi screamed back.  
  
Tea came ran in on one side, Joey and Kaiba on the other. They all just stared at Yugi and Sakura pointing and screaming at each other.  
  
"Dad!" screamed Sakura, wrapping a towel around herself, "There's a pervert in the bathroom!"  
  
Fujitaka, Touya, and Yukito ran into the bathroom through the main door leading to the hallway, when they saw who it was, everyone busted out laughing.  
  
"What the hell is so funny?" asked a furious Sakura, "What are you all laughing at? Do you guys know him?"  
  
"Sakura, this is Yugi Moto. This is the one I was talking to all of you guys earlier about," said Fujitaka.  
  
"You…You're Yugi?" asked a baffled Sakura, "Oh my God. I'm so embarrassed."  
  
"It's okay. You didn't know," said Yugi.  
  
"That's not what I'm embarrassed about you retard!" yelled Sakura, "A total stranger, that's going to be living in my house, that's a guy, just saw me in the nude!"  
  
"Don't worry. There wasn't much to see anyways," shot back Yugi.  
  
"Oh you little," said Sakura, her face red from rage. She pulled back her hand and slapped him as hard as she could across his face. Her hand then came back around to slap him again on his other side.  
  
"Whoa. Yugi just got bitch slapped by a girl," said Joey, "Even Tea hasn't done that to either of us."  
  
"Humph," said Sakura as she stormed out of the bathroom and slammed the door on the way out.  
  
Yugi touched his cheek where Sakura had slapped him. His face was totally emotionless.  
  
"Yugi? Are you okay?" asked Joey.  
  
Yugi turned around. "Do I look fuckin' okay Joey?" he snapped. Joey backed up a little bit.  
  
"You know, I hate to stand up for the Chihuahua, but Yugi, you shouldn't snap at him. It's not his fault you talk before you think," said Kaiba.  
  
"You of all people shouldn't be talking about blame Kaiba," replied Yugi, " It's your god damn fault this happened in the first place!"  
  
"How is it my fault Yugi?" said Kaiba, "You're the one who dissed Sakura in the first place. I didn't do it for you."  
  
'But…I…" protested Yugi before he ran into his room and slammed the door, like Sakura had done a few minutes before.  
  
"Whoa…intense," commented Touya.  
  
"Yeah," said Yukito.  
  
Inside her room, Sakura heard every word that they had said, and she didn't care. "That hentai deserves everything he gets."  
  
"Actually, Yugi's normally more polite than that," said a voice behind Sakura. Sakura whirled around and saw Tea had come back in. "I don't know what the hell got into him," she wondered aloud.  
  
"I don't know either, but if he was going for a good first impression, he sure did a horrible job," said Sakura.  
  
"Well, Yugi can be a real jackass, I won't lie about that, but that was just uncalled for. Even though, I think you should give him a chance," replied Tea.  
  
Sakura scoffed. "Maybe when pigs fly," she retorted.  
  
Tea sighed. She knew that trying to argue with Sakura when she was this mad and embarrassed was totally useless. She knew because she was in Sakura's shoes not too long ago. She shuddered at the memory.  
  
Sakura looked at Tea and saw her grimace and shudder. "What's wrong?" asked Sakura.  
  
Tea looked up. "Oh nothing," she said, "Something alone of the lines of what just happened to you happened to me today."  
  
"Really," replied Sakura, "Did someone see you in the nude too?"  
  
"Yep," said Tea, "Yugi, and the two guys I like."  
  
"Ouch," said Sakura, "By the two guys you like, do you mean Joey and Kaiba?"  
  
Tea blushed. "How'd you know?" she asked.  
  
"Well, you already named Yugi, you don't really know Touya and Yukito that well, and Joey and Kaiba are the only two left," said Sakura matter of factly, "But why you like Kaiba, I don't know. He's such a creep."  
  
"Yeah, I know," replied Tea, "but I guess he's just grown on me."  
  
"Whatever," said Sakura, "Just don't get too involved, okay Tea?"  
  
"Sure Sakura," said Tea.  
  
"Hey Tea. Wanna get a little party started? To kinda clear our minds?" asked Sakura, "I mean, you do know how to dance right?"  
  
"Of course!" said Tea, "I was head cheerleader at my old high school!"  
  
"Oh my god! I'm a cheerleader too!" squealed Sakura.  
  
"Head cheerleader?" asked Tea.  
  
"Does it look like I would have it any other way?" asked Sakura. (AN: I'm sorry if you don't like cheerleaders, but in the Cardcaptors series Sakura was a cheerleader. Also, in a Yu-Gi-Oh episode, Mai said something about Tea being a cheerleader. So I decided to make them the same way.)  
  
The two girls grinned at each other. "Let's do this," they said simultaneously.  
  
"Before we do this, lets change into something more comfortable. I have an extra pair of PJ's you can borrow," offered Sakura.  
  
"Sure," replied Tea.  
  
Sakura and Tea both changed into sleeveless pajama tops with matching bottoms. Sakura's was all white with "Devil" written in red on the front. Tea's was the same, only she had "Angel" written on it in blue. (AN: So Kawaii! (sp?))  
  
"Okay… What song to pick…" said Sakura as she flipped through her CD case.  
  
Tea walked her by Sakura, and looked over her shoulder. "Hmm… How about…this!" she said, pointing to a CD.  
  
Sakura looked at Tea and grinned evilly. "Tea, you are pure genius. Hey! It's 1:00 in the morning. Wanna see if we can wake everyone?" said Sakura.  
  
Tea and Sakura shared an evil smile. "That'll pay the guys back for humiliating us earlier. Teach them to mess with us," replied Tea.  
  
Sakura peeked into the hallway, everyone's lights were out. She turned around and gave Tea the thumbs up signal. Tea reached over and turned on one of the blacklights hanging on the wall by her. Sakura ran to the other two and turned them on too. Then she turned off the light switch by the door.  
  
The room was pitch black except the everything in Sakura's room that was white. Tea and Sakura's pajamas were all glowing except the "Angel" and "Devil" on their shirts.  
  
Sakura pushed play on the CD player, and turned it up all the way…  
  
"Oh my god, Becky.  
  
Look at her butt.  
  
It is like…so big…"  
  
Yugi and Kaiba woke with a start. Joey, however, snored away…  
  
"It's so round, it's like out there!  
  
I mean… gross!"  
  
"I like big butts and I cannot lie…  
  
You other brothers can't deny…"  
  
"What the hell is that?" Yugi asked Kaiba.  
  
"I don't kn…" Kaiba stopped in the middle.  
  
"Sakura and Tea…" Yugi and Kaiba said together.  
  
"Let's go get them…" said Yugi.  
  
"One step ahead of you, Yugi," said Kaiba who was already out the door.  
  
They ran down the hall and flung open the door open, but what they saw stopped them in their tracks.  
  
The two girls had their backs to the boys, and were shaking their butts in circles. Yugi and Kaiba gulped. They couldn't tell which girl was which in the dark. Their hair was the same length, and they had the same figure, and they both looked totally hot! Then Yugi had an idea.  
  
"Hey Kaiba, looks to me like their trying to pay us back for what happened earlier. Let's say we surprise them?" Yugi whispered.  
  
"What do you mean Yugi?" Kaiba whispered back.  
  
"Let's choose one and kiss them, and whoever gets Sakura has to go out with her," said Yugi.  
  
Kaiba grinned. "You gotta deal Yugi," he said, "I didn't know you liked Tea like that."  
  
"I don't," said Yugi, "I just wanna see the look on her face."  
  
"Well, let's go for it!" said Kaiba.  
  
Yugi and Kaiba both walked toward a girl. Kaiba for the Angel, and Yugi for the Devil…  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
AN: I know! I know! Weird chapter! Kaiba and Yugi acting all chummy isn't how I really planned to do this, but that's how it turned out! Please review especially for this chapter! I wanna know if you guys thought it sucked or not! I'm thinking about changing the rating back down to PG-13, but I'm not sure. I moved it up to R because I thought it was lemon-y but my good friend Saturn-hime (sp? Sorry if it's wrong Mandie-chan!) told me it wasn't lemon-y at all. I guess I thought it was gonna be more graphic than I thought…hmm… Please remember to review!!! 


	5. Payback's A Bitch, Ain't It?

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or Cardcaptors (*sobs* I wish I did though). Clamp owns Cardcaptors and I don't know who owns Yu-Gi-Oh. I also don't own any of the songs I put in here. The music companies do, but if you wanna sue me, you won't get any money cuz I'm just a broke teenager! (Ha ha! Suck on that lawyers! You will NEVER get my money cuz I don't got none!).  
  
Okay…here's a summary of what's gonna happen. This is a Yu-Gi-Oh/ Cardcaptors crossover. Yugi, Tea, and Joey are moving in with the Kinomotos' for their Senior Year in High School. (This is after he's freed his grandpa). Yugi and Syaoran both fall for Sakura at the same time. How will Sakura choose between them? Also, Kaiba breaks Tea's heart, and Joey is out for revenge. Syaoran + Sakura, Sakura + Yugi, Eriol + Tomoyo, Tea + Kaiba, Tea + Joey. Rated PG-13 for language, make-out /perverted scenes/quotes (make-out quote? Hmm… I wonder what that is?), and maybe some violence. Rating is subject to change.  
  
"…" =Talking  
  
'…' = Thinking  
  
*…*= Actions  
  
(…)= Little intrusions of me.  
  
Okay. Here's the deal. I'm still on internet probation (week three). Again, THANK YOU FOR ALL THE AWESOME REVIEWS! As I have said many times before and I will continue to say it…if you flame me in grammar/spelling I will hate you forever and I will post your name up here so people can laugh at and mock you! I've added one person to my list of stupid people.  
  
Saturn-hime  
  
Mandie! Did you NOT read my little note last chapter you baka! For all you other people just laugh and keep on reading… I'm so sorry I didn't put this chapter up until now, but I have testing this week and I'm working on a new story! Please read and review it! It's called the Crazy Insane Psycho Show, and it's in the Dragonball Z section! (It's not really Dragonball Z though…it's more Sailor Moon, so think I'll move it there then. You'll get what I'm saying if you just read it) Again, sorry for the late chapter and please enjoy!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter Five: Payback's A Bitch, Ain't it?  
  
Sakura and Tea turned around to see two guys headed their way. They didn't know what to expect so they just stood there.  
  
Sakura felt something…something strange about the one who was coming towards her, like there was some kind of aura around him. It was a reddish color, strong too. 'But only people with magic have colored auras!' she thought 'There's no way… the only people that have magical powers that I know of are Kero, Yue, Li, Eriol and me, and none of them had a red aura!'  
  
As the person came closer the aura became stronger. It felt strangely familiar. 'Where have I sensed that before?' wondered Sakura.  
  
The person stopped in front of her and put his arms around her waist. Then she felt something on her mouth, when she realized that person was kissing her! She tried to pull away, but the person held her tightly, so she just gave in to him.  
  
Tea gasped when she saw the guy stop in front of her. "Who are you?" she asked.  
  
"I don't know…you tell me…" he said before capturing her lips in his.  
  
'Whoa…why did he just do that?' wondered Tea 'Well, one thing's for sure, this isn't Joey. Joey kisses a little better than this.' She just decided, whoever it was, she'd just go ahead and enjoy it while she could, I mean, it's not everyday some guy just walks in and kisses you!  
  
Suddenly they lights turned on and there was a gasp. Tea opened her eyes, and saw Joey in the doorway, staring at her. Then she looked at who she was kissing and saw it was Kaiba! She put her hand to her mouth and gasped. Joey looked back and forth from Joey to Kaiba, Joey to Kaiba. Then Joey finally gave her a heartbreaking look and ran out.  
  
Sakura opened her eyes and yanked away. "You PERVERT!" she screamed, "Why the hell where YOU kissing me?!"  
  
Yugi looked back at her, a horrified look on his face. "I didn't know I was kissing you!" he yelled back.  
  
"Well, who did you think you were kissing, the pope?"  
  
"Well…no…but I didn't know it was you! If did I wouldn't have done it!"  
  
Kaiba laughed. "This is funny!" he said.  
  
"Funny?!" Sakura screeched, "You think this is funny?! I'll show you funny!" She grabbed her key around her neck…  
  
"Key of the star…  
  
With powers burning bright…  
  
Reveal the staff…  
  
And shine your light!  
  
RELEASE!"  
  
The key shone a great light and grew into the Sakura Staff.  
  
"What…how…who the hell are you?" stuttered Kaiba.  
  
"I'm Sakura Kinomoto, Mistress of the Star Cards," replied Sakura.  
  
"Whoa…" said Yugi, amazed. And to think that little miss cheerleader had magical powers like himself. 'Well, we'll find out sooner how strong she really is' thought Yugi as the corners of his mouth drew up into a smirk.  
  
Sakura went over to her desk drawer and pulled out a book. Opening it up, she pulled out a deck of long, narrow cards. She then held the cards face down, picked up the top card, and grinned.  
  
"I'm gonna have fun with this card," said Sakura mischievously, "Illusion! Make these two as embarrassed as Tea and I were earlier! RELEASE AND DISPELL! ILLUSION!!!"  
  
Sakura tossed up the card, twirled her staff around a couple of times, and then touched the end of her staff to the card. Both gave off a great light and then a white, windy, funnel enveloped both Yugi and Kaiba. When the funnels went away, both boys were standing there butt naked.  
  
"What the HELL?!" yelled Yugi and Kaiba. Sakura and Tea both fell down laughing so hard.  
  
"Now THAT'S what I call funny!" said Sakura.  
  
Yugi and Kaiba ran back to their room, screaming, while trying to cover themselves.  
  
Touya, Yukito and Kero all poked their heads out the door to see what the commotion was. Their jaws dropped at the sight of the two, naked teenage guys, running as fast as they could.  
  
"Hey guys! If you wanna do that kinda stuff, that's okay. But for the love of god, PLEASE make sure you do that in your room," yelled Touya.  
  
Sakura and Tea had just settled down when they heard Touya yell at Yugi and Kaiba. They suddenly burst into another fit of laughter. Sakura stood up and motioned to Tea to follow her. Tea got up and followed. Sakura tiptoed into the bathroom and yelled, "Hey Tea! I would have thought they would have been a little bit bigger that that, don't you?!"  
  
The guys bedroom flew open, and Yugi and Kaiba lunged at the girls, who shut and locked both of the doors leading to the bathroom and their room.  
  
Yugi and Kaiba pounded on the doors as Touya and Yukito shook their heads, upon listening to them from their room. "Geez, why did Sakura have to go and say that. She just gave them, like, the absolute worst insult ever," commented Touya.  
  
Meanwhile Yugi and Kaiba kept on pounding on the doors as Sakura and Tea just sat there and laughed. Finally, after an hour, the boys stopped.  
  
"Do you think it's safe to go out?" asked Tea.  
  
"Yeah, they probably gave up by now," replied Sakura.  
  
Tea opened up the door, and stepped out into the hallway. She tiptoed down it very slowly, trying not to wake anybody up, checking her back every other step. Suddenly, she heard a noise behind her. She turned around slowly, and seeing nothing behind her she turned back. She gasped at what she saw.  
  
"Surprised to see me?" asked Kaiba.  
  
"Kaiba! What…What are you doing here?" Tea stuttered nervously.  
  
"Oh…nothing. Except maybe paying you back!" he said as he tackled her, pinning her arms above her head.  
  
"You don't want me! You want Sakura! She's the one who said and did all that stuff!" protested Tea.  
  
"And you want along with it. Ya, know. If I didn't know any better, I'd think you actually liked seeing me naked like that," said Kaiba darkly.  
  
"WHAT?! You…you…you…HENTAI!" yelled Tea.  
  
"Comon Tea. Admit it. Admit that you like me. I know you do," taunted Kaiba.  
  
"Never…" said Tea.  
  
"Well, there's only one way to tell, isn't there?" Kaiba said mischievously.  
  
"How's that?" asked Tea not trusting him one bit.  
  
"This," said Kaiba before lowering his lips to hers. Tea froze for a minute, shocked, but then she started to warm up to him, and kissed him back. Kaiba's tounge pushed against her lips, asking for an invitation to be let in. Tea opened her mouth and Kaiba's tounge ran against hers. Electric shocks ran throughout both of their bodies, causing them both to shiver. Tea deepened the kiss, pressing her body against him. Feeling each others body heat driving them wild. When they had to break away for air, Tea grabbed Kaiba's shirt and tore it off of him, running her hands along his muscled chest .  
  
"Hellcat," he quipped, before kissing Tea senseless again…  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Author's Notes: I'm sorry if this chapter is too short, but I'm tired and I gotta go to bed. So Mandie, if you insult me because I put you on my list, well, I'll…I'll…I'll have Rachel have Veggie kill you. HA! TOP THAT UNA! To everyone else, bye, and PLEASE REVIEW! I'll have chapter six up AS SOON AS POSSIBLE! That mean please don't e-mail me asking to write faster, because it doesn't help me any! But now that's over with, Syaonara!  
  
*~*~* Anime Luver *~*~* 


	6. Everyone's A Critic

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or Cardcaptors (*sobs* I wish I did though). Clamp owns Cardcaptors and I don't know who owns Yu-Gi-Oh. I also don't own any of the songs I put in here. The music companies do, but if you wanna sue me, you won't get any money cuz I'm just a broke teenager! (Ha ha! Suck on that lawyers! You will NEVER get my money cuz I don't got none!).  
  
Okay…here's a summary of what's gonna happen. This is a Yu- Gi-Oh/ Cardcaptors crossover. Yugi, Tea, and Joey are moving in with the Kinomotos' for their Senior Year in High School. (This is after he's freed his grandpa). Yugi and Syaoran both fall for Sakura at the same time. How will Sakura choose between them? Also, Kaiba breaks Tea's heart, and Joey is out for revenge. Syaoran + Sakura, Sakura + Yugi, Eriol + Tomoyo, Tea + Kaiba, Tea + Joey. Rated PG-13 for language, make-out /perverted scenes/quotes (make-out quote? Hmm… I wonder what that is?), and maybe some violence. Rating is subject to change.  
  
"…" =Talking  
  
'…' = Thinking  
  
*…*= Actions  
  
(…)= Little intrusions of me.  
  
Okay. Here's the deal. I'm still on internet probation (week four). Again, THANK YOU FOR ALL THE AWESOME REVIEWS! As I have said many times before and I will continue to say it…if you flame me in grammar/spelling I will hate you forever and I will post your name up here so people can laugh at and mock you! Ha! I hope you guys laughed at the person I put up last chapter. Anyway, I've gotten a couple of reviews/e-mails about Yugi and Sakura's personalities. I know they're different then their normal, sweet selves, but that's how I wanted them to be. So I'm sorry if you don't really like the change, but that's how it has to go with my story line. In other news, I'm working on yet ANOTHER fanfic. This one is pure Sailor Moon. So when I get it put up, you all can read it. So now that all this is over with enjoy Chapter Six!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter Six: Everyone's A Critic  
  
The next morning Sakura woke up, glanced at the bed beside her, and noticed Tea was missing. 'I guess she got up already ' thought Sakura as she yawned and stretched. 'Finally first day of Summer Vacation!' She got up and walked over to her closet.  
  
"What to wear…" she wondered aloud to herself as she searched through her clothes. After about five minutes of searching, she had found the perfect outfit. A baby blue tank top, with a lime green over shirt, whisker wash blue jean shorts, and green sandals.  
  
Sakura stepped out into the hallway, and was about to go downstairs to cook breakfast, when she tripped over something. She gasped when she saw what it was she had tripped over. Tea and Kaiba were sleeping in each others arms, and Tea's head was laying on Kaiba's bare chest. 'Oh my god! What the hell?…'  
  
"Guys! Hey guys wake up!" Sakura whispered to the sleeping couple," Wake up!"  
  
Tea stirred. "Hmm?" she mumbled drowsily, slowly opening her eyes. When she saw Sakura, and realized the state she was in. "Sakura! This…uh…This isn't what it…uh…looks like…uh…yeah," she explained.  
  
Kaiba started to stir. "Huh?" he said as he sat up. He looked back and forth from Tea to Sakura. "Oh no…" he groaned, "We didn't fall asleep did we?"  
  
"You two have a lot of explaining to do," said Sakura, "Now come on, spill it!"  
  
Tea explained the whole thing, while both she and Kaiba were blushing like crazy. "So do you get it now? We didn't do anything," she said.  
  
"You mean besides making out you didn't do anything," replied Sakura.  
  
"You know what I mean Sakura," said Tea.  
  
"Yeah, I know. I'm just pulling your leg," answered Sakura.  
  
"You won't tell anyone, will you Sakura?" asked Kaiba.  
  
"Of course not. My lips are sealed. Now you two go get dressed while I go start breakfast," said Sakura as she walked down the stairs. 'Oh man…I just Tea doesn't get in too deep with him. From what I've seen, he's bad news, but Tea has known him longer, so maybe she knows his good side, if he has one…'  
  
When Sakura got downstairs, she searched the refrigerator until she found what she was looking for. Bacon, sausage, potatoes, eggs, and pancake mix. She put the bacon and sausage in skillets to fry. Then she peeled and grated the potatoes, and then fried them too. Then cracked the eggs into a bowl, poured milk into it, and whisked them, and then put those on the stove to cook. And finally she mixed up the pancake batter and cooked that too.  
  
Yugi woke up smelling food. 'Wow, that smells good. I wonder what's for breakfast?' he wondered as he changed clothes. When he was finished he walked out into the hallway, where he saw a shirt laying on the floor. 'I wonder whose this is? It looks familiar. Wait…I know…its Kaiba's! But what's shirt doing out here? I guess I should give it back to him…' he thought. He knocked on the bathroom door. "Kaiba? Kaiba, it's Yugi. I have your shirt here that you left in the hallway,"  
  
The door flew open and Yugi handed Kaiba his shirt. "Thank you Yugi," said Kaiba.  
  
"You're wel…" *SLAM!* "…come," Yugi said to the door. 'So much for Kaiba being nice'  
  
Yugi turned around and ran downstairs, his stomach leading the way. He ran into the kitchen. "Hey, what's for…" he stopped in the middle of his sentence when he saw who was cooking.  
  
"We're having bacon, sausage, hash browns, scrambled eggs, and pancakes," replied Sakura, turning around, "By the way, did you guys like my little surprise last night?"  
  
"I'm gonna get you for that Sakura Kinomoto," replied Yugi menacingly.  
  
"Oh I'm so scared. Listen, if you really do try to pay me back, make sure you don't do it the same way Kaiba paid Tea back."  
  
"What the hell does that mean?" asked Yugi.  
  
"Like I'm telling you. After last night you probably would do it just for spite," replied Sakura.  
  
"Do what?" Yugi asked again.  
  
Sakura just ignored him. "Would you go tell everyone breakfast is almost ready please?" she asked.  
  
"With you cooking, I don't think they want to eat. You probably poisoned it or something," said Yugi, laughing his butt off.  
  
That did it. Sakura picked up a frying pan and slammed it down on his head. "Are you quite done yet?" she asked.  
  
"Ouch…" groaned Yugi.  
  
"Now go tell everyone breakfast is almost ready before I put another surprise on you," said Sakura.  
  
That got Yugi going. He ran up the stairs and yelled "Breakfast is ready! Come and get it!"  
  
The door to Touya and Yukito's room opened and Kero came flying out at top speed. "Breakfast!" he yelled.  
  
"What the hell?!" said Yugi, "What the hell is that?!"  
  
Yue stepped out of the room. "Kero! Get back in here! You heard Mistress Sakura when she said that we had to stay in here! We can't be seen by the new guests!" he yelled.  
  
"I'm hallucinating. I must be hallucinating," Yugi said, trying to reassure himself.  
  
"Too late," said Kero. He looked at Yue sheepishly, "Uh…heh…heh…um…oops?"  
  
Kaiba and Joey stepped out into the hallway. "This place just gets weirder and weirder," commented Kaiba.  
  
"Wha…What the hell is that?!" asked Joey.  
  
"That's what I'd like to know," said Yugi.  
  
Sakura ran upstairs. "Yugi! Did you tell everyone that breakfast is read…" she stopped in mid-sentence, "Kero…Yue…what are you two doing out of your room?" she asked sternly.  
  
"Well… I heard someone yell breakfast and I just forgot the rule and I…just…kinda…flew out," explained Kero.  
  
"Figures," said Sakura, "Yue, what are you doing out here?"  
  
"I was trying to stop him, Mistress," said Yue.  
  
"Yue, how many times do I have to tell you, you can call me Sakura," said Sakura.  
  
"Sorry Mistress," apologized Yue.  
  
Sakura sighed. 'He will never get it.' "Yue, let Yukito out."  
  
"As you wish Mistress," said Yue, as his wings came out and enveloped him. Then they withdrew and Yukito emerged.  
  
"Ok…what just happened?" asked Joey.  
  
Sakura sighed, then told them the story of the Clow Cards, how she opened the book, how she had to re-capture them, and how she had to transform them. She also told them about Kero and Yue's help with the whole thing. "Do you get it now?" she asked them.  
  
"I think so," said Kaiba, "So can you like, make cards on your own?"  
  
"Yeah, I have in fact. After I had transformed all the cards, I created the Hope Card," replied Sakura. She glanced at her watch. "Guys! Breakfast is ready! Come on guys! Let's get a move on!"  
  
Everyone came out of their rooms, and then along with everyone else went downstairs.  
  
"Wow, this looks good. Who made this?" asked Fujitaka.  
  
"You mean you didn't?" asked Touya.  
  
"I made it," said Sakura.  
  
"Well that already means trouble," quipped Touya.  
  
"I heard that," said Sakura.  
  
"Oh, so I get a frying pan to my head, and all he gets is a 'I heard that'. Real nice Sakura," commented Yugi.  
  
"She hit you with a frying pan?" asked Joey, "Man, looks like we got a little hellcat on our hands."  
  
Tea and Kaiba both blushed a deep red.  
  
"Well little Yugi, if you want another one, keep on talking. And when I say little I mean it," said Sakura with a smirk plastered on her face.  
  
Touya, Yukito, and Tea laughed really hard at that one.  
  
"Why you little…" said Yugi, "Oh. You just wait Kinomoto. You're gonna get yours."  
  
Sakura walked up to him so she was in his face. "You want a piece of this, little boy?"  
  
"No thanks."  
  
"Pervert."  
  
"Stupid girl."  
  
"Baka."  
  
"Ditz."  
  
"Arrogant son of a…"  
  
"Hey!" Fujitaka stepped in, "You two are getting way out of line. Sakura, apologize to Yugi right now."  
  
"I'd rather die," she answered.  
  
"Well then you two can sit across from each other at the breakfast table. Come on, let's go," said Fujitaka.  
  
Everyone sat down at the table and started filling their plates. Sakura took a bite of her eggs, to see how they tasted. Yugi then thought of something.  
  
"Hey Kaiba? How come your shirt was in the hallway?" he asked curiously.  
  
Sakura, who had not swallowed her eggs, laughed really hard, getting her partially chewed eggs all over Yugi. Then she saw Tea and Kaiba giving her the death glare.  
  
"Heh…heh…sorry," she said to Tea and Kaiba. *Major sweatdrop*  
  
Then she looked at Yugi and started laughing again. He was glaring at her with egg all over his face. This made everyone laugh.  
  
"Sorry Yugi, I seriously did not mean to do that. Here, let me help you get that off your face," she offered.  
  
"Yeah, I bet you would just love to do that, wouldn't you Kinomoto? Well, thanks but no thanks," said Yugi as he stormed out.  
  
"Geez…what did I do?" asked a befuddled Sakura.  
  
"Well…let's see," commented Kaiba.  
  
"Man, I'm gonna go see if he's okay," said Sakura as she got up. She followed Yugi up the stairs, and knocked on his door. "Yugi, it's Sakura."  
  
"Go away."  
  
"Yugi, I want to apologize for everything."  
  
"Apology accepted, now go away."  
  
"Yugi," Sakura pleaded, "please let me in." When she didn't hear an answer she opened the door and walked in. She saw him laying on the bed, so she went over and stood by it.  
  
"Listen, if I would have known you got all upset from what I was doing, I wouldn't have done it. If you want me to stop I will," offered Sakura.  
  
"I do," said Yugi.  
  
"Then I will," said Sakura.  
  
"Will what?" asked Yugi.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I want you to say it," said Yugi.  
  
"I'll stop bugging you and being mean to you," said Sakura solemnly.  
  
Yugi rolled over and grinned. "Gotcha."  
  
"Why you little," said Sakura as she pounced on Yugi and started tickling him.  
  
Joey heard a noise upstairs and said to the others, "I'll go check it out." He ran up the stairs, and looked into his room where he saw Sakura straddling Yugi and tickling him. 'Time to give Yugi a taste of his own medicine' he thought as he sneaked up behind Sakura, and pushed her onto Yugi. Then he sneaked out.  
  
Sakura was tickling Yugi mercilessly, when she felt someone push her. Unable to control her balance, she fell on top of Yugi, and their lips met…  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Author's Notes: I am evil! Mwahaha! Joey got his payback on Yugi! I'm sorry if this story repeats it's self too much. I might have chapter seven up today as well. I don't know. I'm home sick today, so I'm sorry if this isn't exactly my best work. *sweatdrops* Well I'm gonna stop so I can post this chappie. Thank you for reading and PLEASE REVIEW!!! Syaonara!  
  
*~*~* Anime Luver *~*~* 


	7. Caught In The Act

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or Cardcaptors (*sobs* I wish I did though). Clamp owns Cardcaptors and I don't know who owns Yu-Gi-Oh. I also don't own any of the songs I put in here. The music companies do, but if you wanna sue me, you won't get any money cuz I'm just a broke teenager! (Ha ha! Suck on that lawyers! You will NEVER get my money cuz I don't got none!).  
  
Okay…here's a summary of what's gonna happen. This is a Yu- Gi-Oh/ Cardcaptors crossover. Yugi, Tea, and Joey are moving in with the Kinomotos' for their Senior Year in High School. (This is after he's freed his grandpa). Yugi and Syaoran both fall for Sakura at the same time. How will Sakura choose between them? Also, Kaiba breaks Tea's heart, and Joey is out for revenge. Syaoran + Sakura, Sakura + Yugi, Eriol + Tomoyo, Tea + Kaiba, Tea + Joey. Rated PG-13 for language, make-out /perverted scenes/quotes (make-out quote? Hmm… I wonder what that is?), and maybe some violence. Rating is subject to change.  
  
"…" =Talking  
  
'…' = Thinking  
  
*…*= Actions  
  
(…)= Little intrusions of me.  
  
Okay. Here's the deal. I'm still on internet probation (week four). Again, THANK YOU FOR ALL THE AWESOME REVIEWS! As I have said many times before and I will continue to say it…if you flame me in grammar/spelling I will hate you forever and I will post your name up here so people can laugh at and mock you! Ha! If you don't believe me look at chapter five, and that person's one of my best friends. In other news, I'm working on yet ANOTHER fanfic. This one is pure Sailor Moon. So when I get it put up, you all can read it. So now that all this is over with enjoy Chapter Seven!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter Seven: Caught In The Act  
  
Yugi was gasping for breath as Sakura tickled his sides mercilessly. "Sakura … *gasp* … please … *gasp* … stop!" he pleaded.  
  
"Nope," was Sakura's response, "Not until you learned your lesson!"  
  
"I have! *gasp* "  
  
"Oh you have? Doesn't look like it to me."  
  
"The way you're on top of me *gasp* people who come by might think we're…"  
  
"Listen you pervert…" Sakura stopped in mid sentence because something had pushed her back, causing her to lose her balance. She fell, and landed right on top of Yugi, but that wasn't the problem. When she fell, her mouth had landed on his, causing them to kiss!  
  
'Oh…my…god… Why am I kissing this pervert? Wait! This wasn't my fault! I was pushed! But…who did it?' wondered Sakura.  
  
'Okay…she fell on top of me… she's kissing me…what the hell should I do? Well, if she's kissing me, she must want me to kiss her back, so…'  
  
Yugi pressed his tounge against Sakura's lips. She tasted like…cherries. It was intoxicating, almost too much for Yugi to handle. He tried to deepen the kiss, by working his tounge in between her lips, trying to pry them apart. Sakura stiffened at his reaction. 'What the hell does he think he's doing? That HENTAI!'  
  
Sakura jerked away from his kiss and embrace, and slapped him across the face as hard as she could. "What the HELL are you doing you pervert?!" she yelled at him  
  
'What am I doing? What are YOU doing?" he yelled back.  
  
"I'm not doing anything! I got pushed onto you, and the next thing I know you're trying to french me!" screeched Sakura.  
  
"BUT YOU…wait, you were pushed?"  
  
"That's what I just said, isn't it?"  
  
Yugi chuckled. "I'm gonna kill that son of a…"  
  
"Kill who?" asked Sakura.  
  
"Joey," Yugi replied.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"He's the one that pushed you onto me. It's payback for something I did to him earlier," Yugi replied.  
  
"Geez, is everyone mad at you for something?" said Sakura, "I mean, it's a wonder you're not on the top 10 list or something."  
  
"Shut up," said Yugi.  
  
"Make me."  
  
Yugi raised an eyebrow. "Do you really want me to?"  
  
"Pervert."  
  
"Ouch."  
  
"Bastard."  
  
"Baka."  
  
"Stupid boy."  
  
"Is that all you got?"  
  
"Dickless…arrogant…stupid son a bitch."  
  
"Flat chested…annoying…pom pom crazed…wait a sec, did you just call me dickless?"  
  
"Yeah. So? You called me flat chested."  
  
"How would you know if I'm dickless? It's not like you've…seen…it."  
  
Sakura arched eyesbrows. "You mean except the two little incidences last night, right?"  
  
"Um… I … uh … forgot, "Yugi said softly as he blushed a deep red.  
  
"How could you forget the absolute, most embarrassing moments of your life?" asked Sakura, "And Yugi, you might as well be dickless by the size it is."  
  
Yugi burned with rage. He wanted to shut this auburn haired beauty up for good. He rolled over, putting Sakura on bottom and him on top. (NO HENTAI!!) He then tickled her as she had been doing to him earlier. "How does it feel to be the one on bottom now?" he asked as she squirmed beneath him, trying to get free of the tortuous hands.  
  
"Yugi, let go of me!" she squealed.  
  
"Why should I?" he asked, humored.  
  
"Because if you don't, I'll…I'll…I'll kiss you again!"  
  
Yugi grinned evilly. "Yeah right. Why would you kiss me if you'd rather die that sit across the breakfast table from me?"  
  
" You have five seconds to let me go before I grab you and kiss the living daylights out of you."  
  
Yugi scoffed.  
  
"5…"  
  
Yugi continued tickling her.  
  
"4…"  
  
He still tickled her.  
  
"3…"  
  
Yugi searched her eyes, looking to see if she was serious.  
  
"2…"  
  
His eyes grew wide when he saw that she wasn't kidding around. He stopped tickling her, but it was too late.  
  
"1."  
  
Sakura sprung up, wrapped her arms around his neck, and smashed her mouth against him in a searing kiss. Alarms and sirens went off in Yugi's head, telling him not to do this, to pull away from this girl who was his worst enemy. But ignored all that and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to him. He opened his mouth, letting her tounge tangle with his. They tasted each other for while. Sakura found out Yugi's lips had a light chocolate taste to them. She then deepened the kiss by rolling over, so she was on top again, and pulled his mouth even more against hers.  
  
They broke away for a second for breath. Sakura suddenly and the urge to see and feel the arms and body that held her. She unbuttoned and pulled off Yugi's shirt while he kissed her neck. She then gazed into his purple eyes, and saw him staring back into her own deep green eyes. "Yugi…" she breathed, before capturing his lips with hers again.  
  
*~*~* Meanwhile *~*~*  
  
Downstairs, they hadn't heard anything for a while.  
  
"You think one of them killed the other?" asked Yukito.  
  
"My bet's that Yugi's dead," said Kaiba.  
  
" No one killed anyone," said Fujitaka.  
  
"Then how do you explain the complete silence over the last five minutes?" asked Touya.  
  
"Good point," said Fujitaka, "Why don't you guys check it out while I clean up breakfast?"  
  
"Okay," everyone replied as they ran up the stairs. Joey grinned evilly, he knew exactly what they were doing. Yugi was gonna get the shock of his life.  
  
Touya and Yukito were the first ones to get there, then Kaiba and Tea, and finally Joey. Everyone's jaws, including Joey's, dropped. They saw, Sakura and Yugi rolling around on the bed, kissing each other like there was no tomorrow. When one pulled away for air, the other would kiss the other their neck.  
  
"What the hell…" said Touya.  
  
"Oh man! Why did they have to do that on my bed?" whined Kaiba. (can't exactly say that I blame him)  
  
Yugi and Sakura immediately stopped what they were doing, and stared at their audience. Yugi let go of Sakura suddenly, and she landed on the floor with a thud. "Uh...oh," they said simultaneously, "Busted."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Author's Notes: Sorry if this is a short one, but I have to go to bed. Well I made my goal, two in one day. Yay! ^_^. Well I have like… three minutes until my mom comes in here and drags me off to bed. So bye! And DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!!! Syaonara!  
  
*~*~* Anime Luver *~*~* 


	8. Opposites AttractOr Do They?

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or Cardcaptors (*sobs* I wish I did though). Clamp owns Cardcaptors and I don't know who owns Yu-Gi-Oh. I also don't own any of the songs I put in here. The music companies do, but if you wanna sue me, you won't get any money cuz I'm just a broke teenager! (Ha ha! Suck on that lawyers! You will NEVER get my money cuz I don't got none!).  
  
Okay…here's a summary of what's gonna happen. This is a Yu- Gi-Oh/ Cardcaptors crossover. Yugi, Tea, and Joey are moving in with the Kinomotos' for their Senior Year in High School. (This is after he's freed his grandpa). Yugi and Syaoran both fall for Sakura at the same time. How will Sakura choose between them? Also, Kaiba breaks Tea's heart, and Joey is out for revenge. Syaoran + Sakura, Sakura + Yugi, Eriol + Tomoyo, Tea + Kaiba, Tea + Joey. Rated PG-13 for language, make-out /perverted scenes/quotes (make-out quote? Hmm… I wonder what that is?), and maybe some violence. Rating is subject to change.  
  
"…" =Talking  
  
'…' = Thinking  
  
*…*= Actions  
  
(…)= Little intrusions of me.  
  
Okay. Here's the deal. I'M FINALLY OFF INTERNET PROBATION!!!Again, THANK YOU FOR ALL THE AWESOME REVIEWS! As I have said many times before and I will continue to say it…if you flame me in grammar/spelling I will hate you forever and I will post your name up here so people can laugh at and mock you! Ha! If you don't believe me look at chapter five, and that person's one of my best friends. In other news, I'm working on yet ANOTHER fanfic. This one is pure Sailor Moon. So when I get it put up, you all can read it. Also, SUMMER IS FINALLY HERE!!! THANK KAMI!!! I'M FINALLY A FRESHMAN! WAHOO!!!! *Runs around screaming like a total moron* So now that I don't have homework and shit like that, I can update more often. (Yay! ^_^). Also…YUGI IN THIS STORY IS IN HIS YAMI-YUGI FORM ALL THE TIME!!! I got a review that said that it was gross with little Yugi, and I agreed, so just to let you know he is always in his Yami-Yugi form. *drools* (Yami-Yugi is a major HOTTIE! And HE'S MINE NOONE ELSES!!! *Grabs Yugi possessively*) Now that all this is over with, enjoy Chapter Eight!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter Eight: Opposites Attract…Or Do They?  
  
Sakura gasped. 'I can't believe we were just caught doing…wait a sec…we were just…OH MY GOD!!!' She looked up at Yugi and then at everyone else.  
  
"This…we're not…I mean…we…uh," Sakura stuttered nervously.  
  
"You're not what Sakura?" asked Touya, wanting an explanation.  
  
Sakura just sat there, looking like a deer caught in headlights. "Well…we…uh…" Finally she couldn't take it anymore; the staring faces, the confusion, and most of all…the emotions. She got up and ran out of the room, tears streaming down her face.  
  
Yugi sat there and watched Sakura run out, and seconds later he heard the slam of the door downstairs. He looked up and saw five faces staring back at him. "What are you looking at?" he snapped at them.  
  
Touya raised his eyebrows. "You mean besides my sister and her worst enemy making out? Hmm…Gee, I wonder what?" he retorted. "I'm telling you right now little boy…If you hurt her like the Chinese gaki did, I'll personally make sure that you die a slow and painful death, got it?"  
  
Yugi nodded his head, but was confused. 'What did Touya mean by 'the Chinese gaki'?' he wondered to himself. 'Oh my god…what did I get myself into?'  
  
Sakura ran towards her safe haven…the Sakura Tree. When she got there, she sat down, leaning against the trunk. 'Oh my god…what the hell was I thinking? That little twerp of all people! I can't believe I did that. I must be some kind of moron to actually think he's…wait! What the hell am I thinking?! He's gross, nasty, perverted, mean even though he is hot. Wait! Did I just call him hot?! Oh god…'  
  
Sakura pulled her knees up to her chest, wrapped her arms around them, rested her head on her arms, and started to cry. "What did I do to deserve this?" she sobbed quietly.  
  
"Sakura?" said a voice, interrupting her thoughts. She looked up and gasped.  
  
"You…" she said.  
  
Yugi ran outside trying to find Sakura so he could try to figure out what had just happened between them. He ran all over the place looking high and low. When he got to the park, he stopped short. He saw Sakura crying and hugging a girl with long, black hair. 'Who's she? Wait a sec…Sakura's not…No way, not after what just happened.'  
  
"I don't know what to do Tomoyo! I feel horrible, kissing another guy when I'm waiting for Syaoran to return from Hong Kong! I don't even like the guy! Hell…I despise him! He's my worst enemy, and I was trying to save my first kiss for Syaoran! Silly, huh?"  
  
Yugi felt as if he was just hit in the stomach. Sakura…hated him? And also that Syaoran guy…who is he? Is he the Chinese gaki Touya was talking about? Questions flew through his head faster than the speed of light.  
  
Sakura heard a gasp, and turned around to see Yugi about 10 yards away, a pained look on his face.  
  
"Sakura…who is that?" asked Tomoyo.  
  
"Yugi! What the hell are you doing? You little snoop! How much of that did you hear?" yelled an outraged Sakura.  
  
That pissed Yugi off. "I'm a snoop?! You're the one who walked in on me last night, the one who did whatever the hell you did to me and Kaiba, AND the one who came into my room without permission this morning! So if you wanna talk about snooping Sakura Kinomoto, look to thine own ass first!" he spat.  
  
Sakura was taken aback. "Ya know what? You have some nerve! I came to your room to apologize to you, and I ACCIDENTLY walked in on you! That's NOT snooping!"  
  
"Oh really? Well, if you hate me so much then why did you kiss me? Huh? No one, not even you Kinomoto, can say that after a kiss that deep, that passionate, that you didn't feel anything! I know…because I sure as hell did," said Yugi in a strained voice.  
  
"Well guess what little boy? I DO hate you! I always have hated you…and I always will hate you, and I DID NOT feel anything in that kiss! So you can just GO TO HELL!" said Sakura.  
  
"Well if you didn't feel anything, how come you were saying…no, wait…moaning my name? Also…you practically ripped off my shirt, AND it wasn't me, but YOU who deepened the kiss. Not me…you. So if you wanna go ahead and lie and say that after all that, that you still hate me, and that you don't feel anything…go ahead. But I know what happened, and not even you can change that…not with all the magic in the world…" Yugi said as he turned around and walked away.  
  
Sakura sank to her knees and started to cry. "Tomoyo…what did I do to deserve this?" she sobbed.  
  
Tomoyo hugged her best friend as she cried on her shoulder. "Nothing Sakura…absolutely nothing," she replied.  
  
"Then why am I being punished?" asked Sakura.  
  
"You're not. You know what Kero always says…nothing is coincidence. This guy is here for one reason or another, although no one knows yet," said Tomoyo.  
  
"Well I wish he'd just go away. I hate him being here. I've had no privacy ever since," complained Sakura, wiping tears from her eyes, "Well I'm gonna go to the arcade, wanna come?"  
  
"Sure!" said Tomoyo enthusiastically, helping Sakura up.  
  
"Well…well…well. If it isn't my two favorite ladies," said a male voice from behind them.  
  
The two girls whirled around and saw Eriol standing behind them, his usual smirk on his face.  
  
"Eriol. You scared the freaking CRAP out of us!" yelled Sakura.  
  
"Hehe…sorry. You know, you gotta keep more alert Sakura. If I was an enemy, you'd be dead right now," he replied.  
  
"You want dead? I'll show you dead!" screeched Sakura as she lunged at Eriol, but a pair of strong hands held her back. "Tomoyo! Let me go!" yelled Sakura, trying to wiggle away.  
  
"I'm not Tomoyo," said a male voice.  
  
Sakura whirled around, and gasped. "Syaoran…" she whispered.  
  
Syaoran grinned. "Told you I'd be back…" he said.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Author's Notes: Cliffhanger! Hehe! *Grins evilly* Yes, I know it has been about 3 weeks since I last updated, but summer is finally here and you know what that means don't you? That's right…MORE UPDATES! I'm SO sorry about it taking so long to update… but I have been so busy – ACK! *gets pelted by rubber chickens* Hey! That hurt you know!!! OW! *Gets pelted again by rubber chickens, but then runs into a bomb shelter* Please don't complain in the reviews about how short this was for how long it took. I'm gonna start chapter nine tonight, and hopefully finish it. (Yay!) So for everyone out there on summer vacation…HAVE A KICK ASS SUMMER! ^_^ Ja ne!!!! 


	9. He's Bbbaaaccckkk!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or Cardcaptors (*sobs* I wish I did though). Clamp owns Cardcaptors and I don't know who owns Yu-Gi-Oh. I also don't own any of the songs I put in here. The music companies do, but if you wanna sue me, you won't get any money cuz I'm just a broke teenager! (Ha ha! Suck on that lawyers! You will NEVER get my money cuz I don't got none!).  
  
Okay…here's a summary of what's gonna happen. This is a Yu- Gi-Oh/ Cardcaptors crossover. Yugi, Tea, and Joey are moving in with the Kinomotos' for their Senior Year in High School. (This is after he's freed his grandpa). Yugi and Syaoran both fall for Sakura at the same time. How will Sakura choose between them? Also, Kaiba breaks Tea's heart, and Joey is out for revenge. Syaoran + Sakura, Sakura + Yugi, Eriol + Tomoyo, Tea + Kaiba, Tea + Joey. Rated PG-13 for language, make-out /perverted scenes/quotes (make-out quote? Hmm… I wonder what that is?), and maybe some violence. Rating is subject to change.  
  
"…" =Talking  
  
'…' = Thinking  
  
*…*= Actions  
  
(…)= Little intrusions of me.  
  
Okay. Here's the deal. I'M FINALLY OFF INTERNET PROBATION!!! Again, THANK YOU FOR ALL THE AWESOME REVIEWS! I appreciate all of you who actually review me to let me know how you feel about my story. Every single one is read and cherished. (with the exception of the one SOMEONE gave me when I put in A FREAKING AUTHOR'S NOTE REGARDING THE ISSUE…MANDIE-CHAN!!! *Hits Mandie over the head with her rubber chicken*) Also…I took out my Insane Crazy Psycho Show, which is soon to be replaced by a new one…TONS OF PERVERTEDNESS FOR ALL YOU HENTAI LOVERS OUT THERE!!!! (Yes…an angel like me can be perverted. Ya know what they say…good girls are only bad girls who don't get caught…hehe! ^_^) I said this before and I'm gonna say it again… I will post more frequently now that school's out for the summer. (I'M FINALLY IN FUCKING HIGH SCHOOL!!!! WAHOO!!!!! ^_^* sorry…got a little bit carried away there … heh … heh … heh … *Sweatdrops*) Well…on to the story! Enjoy!!!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter Nine: He's Bbbaaaccckkk!  
  
Sakura stood there with her mouth hanging open. "Syaoran…is…is it really you?" she asked.  
  
"In the flesh," he replied.  
  
Sakura stood there in awe. 'He's back. After all this time he's finally back. And he actually has the nerve to show his face here. Why that little…' She pulled back her hand to slap him, but he caught in mid-air.  
  
"Listen Sakura, I know that you're probably pissed at me for being gone for so long, and I can't say that I blame you, but please give a chance to explain myself…" pleaded Syaoran.  
  
Sakura shoved him away. "Go to hell Syaoran," she spat at him, "and take all your feelings for me with you. Come on Tomoyo, let's go." She turned on her heel and walked away.  
  
Syaoran was shocked. The Sakura he knew eight years ago wouldn't have acted like this to him. He broke off into a sprint, trying to catch up to her. "Sakura!" he yelled.  
  
Sakura also broke off into a sprint, dragging Tomoyo with her. "Fly!" she yelled, and she grew wings. Sakura then picked up Tomoyo and flew off.  
  
Syaoran stopped, out of breath. "Damn…" he muttered as he watched Sakura fly away. He then took the lasenboard out of his inside coat pocket. "Force, know my plight…RELEASE THE LIGHT!" He followed the thin light streaming out of it, following it to Sakura.  
  
Sakura landed in the alley by the arcade. "Return to your power confined! Fly!" she yelled, as the wings on her back turned into a pink card in her hand. "Let's go. I'm hungry." Said Sakura as she pushed the glass doors open to the arcade, and walked in. She looked around for anyone familiar, and when she looked over at the bar stools, she saw Tea sitting on one of them, sipping on a milkshake. Sakura and Tomoyo walked over to her.  
  
"Hey girl, what's up?" asked Sakura.  
  
Tea turned around and smiled at Sakura. "Hey, nothing much."  
  
"Tea, this is my friend, Tomoyo. Tomoyo, this is Tea, the girl who is staying at my house for Senior Year," said Sakura.  
  
Tomoyo smiled and shook Tea's hand. "Hi Tea! Welcome to Tomeda!  
  
Tea smiled back. "Thanks Tomoyo."  
  
"Hey, do you guys wanna have a sleepover tonight? That way we can get to know each other better," asked Sakura.  
  
"Fun!" squealed Tea, "This…is…so…COOL!"  
  
"Totally," agreed Tomoyo.  
  
"So you wanna?" said Sakura.  
  
"You bet!" said Tea and Tomoyo simultaneously.  
  
"Cool. Who knows, maybe we'll give the boys another surprise tonight," said Sakura before she and Tea burst into giggles. Tomoyo however looked confused.  
  
"Huh? What are you talking about Sakura?" she asked, curious.  
  
Sakura then told Tomoyo everything that happened last night, including every little detail, but she had to have help a couple of times from Tea when she burst into laughter at the funny parts. "And so that's basically what happened," said Sakura when she was finished.  
  
"Well it wasn't that funny to me," said a male voice behind the girls.  
  
Sakura whirled around in her seat and glared. "You…" she said menacingly.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Yugi walked down the street slowly, shuffling his feet when he walked. He felt horrible about talking to Sakura the way he did. "But she deserved it. She didn't have to all psycho bitch on me," he said to himself.  
  
Yugi didn't know where to go. He couldn't go back to the Kinomoto's right now, because if he did Touya would probably try to go Jackie Chan on his ass. So he just wandered up and down different streets until he found an arcade. 'Well, at least there's something to do here,' he thought as he went in, but when he got inside, lo and behold, there was Sakura Kinomoto sitting there in all her glory, with Tea and the girl she called Tomoyo, laughing and sipping on a milkshake. 'Unbelievable, after the fight we just had, she's just in here laughing and having a good old time. That bitch.'  
  
"So I use the Illusion card to make them butt naked, and it was so funny! Him and my cousin ran back to their room, and I guess Touya saw them and called them gay!" said Sakura, laughing hysterically, "And then me and Tea ran into the bathroom and I yelled at that I thought they were small. He he. I was SO funny Tomoyo, you should have been there!"  
  
"And that's basically what happened," said Tea.  
  
"Well, it wasn't that funny to me," said Yugi.  
  
Sakura whirled around in her seat. "You…" she said menacingly, "you…SNOOP!"  
  
"Oh like you have room to talk!" he shot back.  
  
Tomoyo slumped in her seat and started hitting her head against the counter. "Please…not this again!" she moaned.  
  
Sakura turned around in her chair, and started sipping her milkshake again. "Bugger off Yugi," she said.  
  
"No thanks. Why don't you just go to hell," he replied.  
  
"Why don't you go first and tell me how the weather is?" she shot back.  
  
"I'm taking you with me!"  
  
"I'm sure you will…"  
  
"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" he asked angrily.  
  
She turned around in her seat and smirked at him. "You're a smart guy Yugi…you figure it out…" with that Sakura hopped off the bar stool and started towards the door, but she slipped on a slick spot on the floor and almost fell, when a strong pair of hands came out and grabbed her by the waist. She looked up and saw two purple eyes staring back into her green ones. "Yugi…" she whispered.  
  
"Oh yeah…they like each other," said Tea.  
  
"Uh huh," replied Tomoyo.  
  
Yugi and Sakura snapped out of their trance. "WHAT?!" they yelled in unison, "ME?! LIKE HIM/HER?! NO WAY!"  
  
"Yeah right…" said Tomoyo, "Anyone in here who doesn't thing these two DON'T like each other raise your hands!"  
  
Not a soul in the arcade raised a finger. Everyone had heard and seen everything because those two had caused such a commotion.  
  
Sakura leaned her head against Yugi's chest. "Oh kami…now the whole town thinks I'm in love with you,"  
  
Yugi stiffened. "Well, you leaning on me sure isn't helping you're image any," he said.  
  
Sakura squirmed. "Well neither is your hugging me. Let me go!" she protested while struggling to be let go.  
  
"Wait a sec…I know how to prove there's nothing between us…" said Yugi, a glint of mischief in his eye.  
  
"Yugi Moto…if you do what I think you're gonna do, I'm gonna – "  
  
"What, this?" he said before he kissed her full on the lips, but what had started as a kiss to prove there was nothing between them, soon spiraled out of control. 'What the hell are you doing?!' Yugi's mind screamed at him. He ignored it and deepened the kiss. Sakura was startled by this. At first his lips were hard and brutal, but now they were softer and tender. He was kissing he like a lover instead of his worst enemy. She started feeling butterflies in her chest, a feeling she had felt when they were making out on the bed. She closed her eyes and kissed him back, with as much passion. Yugi picked her up and set her up on the bar stool so he wouldn't have to bend down so far.  
  
"Well, this is interesting…" commented Tomoyo. Tea just nodded her head in response, her eyes wide in shock at what she was seeing.  
  
Suddenly, there was a sound of something falling to the floor. Sakura broke away from Yugi and looked at…  
  
"Syaoran!" she gasped.  
  
Syaoran was standing in the middle of the arcade doorway, his eyes wide open, and a pained look on his face. He had dropped his lasenboard and it laid forgotten on the floor. "Oh my god…" he said, disgusted. He turned around and fled.  
  
"Syaoran! Wait! I can explain!" yelled Sakura. She turned around and faced Yugi. "This is all YOUR FAULT! If you would have kept your FRIGGIN MOUTH TO YOURSELF!"  
  
"At least I proved my point…" he replied.  
  
"Point?! Your POINT?! What the hell was your point?! Wait…I don't wanna know. I just hope you're happy you jackass…you just ruined what was left of my life," and with that Sakura turned out on her heel and stormed out of the arcade.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Author's Note's: So…End of Chapter nine! How did you like it? I decided to use a big chuck of this from someone else's story. (sorry!) *Ducks from getting pelted by rubber chickens again*  
  
So…I'm gonna go ahead and post this…and if you just read the notes down here, I just wanna say to please read the notes at the top too…because I just say stuff down here that I forget to say up there. Stuff like…DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!!!! Well…I gotta go clean up all the rubber chickens now so…Ja ne!!!!  
  
*~*~* Anime Luver *~*~* 


	10. Who Said Surprises Had To Be A Good Thin...

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or Cardcaptors (*sobs* I wish I did though). Clamp owns Cardcaptors and I don't know who owns Yu-Gi-Oh. I also don't own any of the songs I put in here. The music companies do, but if you wanna sue me, you won't get any money cuz I'm just a broke teenager! (Ha ha! Suck on that lawyers! You will NEVER get my money cuz I don't got none!).  
  
Okay…here's a summary of what's gonna happen. This is a Yu- Gi-Oh/ Cardcaptors crossover. Yugi, Tea, and Joey are moving in with the Kinomotos' for their Senior Year in High School. (This is after he's freed his grandpa). Yugi and Syaoran both fall for Sakura at the same time. How will Sakura choose between them? Also, Kaiba breaks Tea's heart, and Joey is out for revenge. Syaoran + Sakura, Sakura + Yugi, Eriol + Tomoyo, Tea + Kaiba, Tea + Joey. Rated PG-13 for language, make-out /perverted scenes/quotes (make-out quote? Hmm… I wonder what that is?), and maybe some violence. Rating is subject to change.  
  
"…" =Talking  
  
'…' = Thinking  
  
*…*= Actions  
  
(…)= Little intrusions of me.  
  
Okay. Here's the deal. I'M FINALLY OFF INTERNET PROBATION!!! Again, THANK YOU FOR ALL THE AWESOME REVIEWS! I appreciate all of you who actually review me to let me know how you feel about my story. Every single one is read and cherished. (with the exception of the one SOMEONE gave me when I put in A FREAKING AUTHOR'S NOTE REGARDING THE ISSUE…MANDIE-CHAN!!! *Hits Mandie over the head with her rubber chicken*) Also…I took out my Insane Crazy Psycho Show, which is soon to be replaced by a new one…TONS OF PERVERTEDNESS FOR ALL YOU HENTAI LOVERS OUT THERE!!!! (Yes…an angel like me can be perverted. Ya know what they say…good girls are only bad girls who don't get caught…hehe! ^_^) I said this before and I'm gonna say it again… I will post more frequently now that school's out for the summer. (I'M FINALLY IN FUCKING HIGH SCHOOL!!!! WAHOO!!!!! ^_^* sorry…got a little bit carried away there … heh … heh … heh … *Sweatdrops*) Well…on to the story! Enjoy!!!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter Ten: Who Said Surprises Had To Be A Good Thing?  
  
Sakura ran after Syaoran until she caught up with him.  
  
"Hey, you dropped this on your way out," she said, handing him the lasenboard. He silently took it back from her.  
  
"Um…you're welcome?" she said.  
  
*Silence*  
  
"Syaoran, please give me a chance to explain," begged Sakura.  
  
Syaoran stopped and turned to face her. "Why should I Sakura? You didn't give me a chance to explain!" he yelled.  
  
Tears started forming in Sakura's eyes. "You not coming back for eight years and someone kissing me are two different stories! It wasn't like I wanted that creep to kiss me!" she replied.  
  
"Well, from what I saw you were enjoying it!" he shot back.  
  
"It's called hormones you baka. I hate that guy, I always have. You know, right before you came, I was telling Tomoyo about how bad I felt about him kissing me before you. If I would have known you'd act like such a jerk, I wouldn't have worried about it," she said, turning away from him.  
  
The two of them just stood there quietly for a few minutes. It was Syaoran who broke the silence. "You really wanted me to be your first kiss?" he asked softly.  
  
Sakura turned around to face him. "Of course I did. Why wouldn't I --" She was suddenly silenced by Syaoran mouth on hers. It was with a deep hunger, one that only she could fulfill, and it seemed to go to her very soul. His green aura was mixing with her pink one. She could feel his spirit inside of her. He suddenly pulled away, gasping for breath.  
  
"Now it's my turn to explain," he said.  
  
Sakura put her fingers to his swollen lips. "Shhh… you don't need to explain anything to me. All that's important is that you're here."  
  
"Oh Sakura," Syaoran wrapped his arms around her waist and held her in his arms. "I love you."  
  
Sakura leaned her head against his chest and gave it huge smile. "I love you too Syaoran. I love you too." She pulled away from him. "Do you want to come to a sleepover at my house? I'll invite Eriol and we can just hang out like we used to," she asked.  
  
Syaoran wrinkled his nose. "Do we really have to invite Eriol?" he whined.  
  
Sakura wrinkled her nose too, mimicking him. "Yes we have you invite Eriol. It wouldn't be the whole gang without him."  
  
Syaoran sighed. "Fine. But ONLY if he doesn't call me his cute little descendant," he said.  
  
"Okay, but I have to go clear this with the girls. Hold on, I'll go ask them," said Sakura as she turned around and ran back towards the arcade. When she got there, she ran inside.  
  
"Well, well. Looks like someone can't get enough of me, can they?" said Yugi jokingly.  
  
"Get a life," said Sakura as she shoved him into a table, causing both to crash to the ground.  
  
"Ouch…" said Yugi, rubbing his head, "That hurt you know!"  
  
Sakura ignored him and ran over to Tea and Tomoyo. "Hey guys, would it be okay if I invite Eriol and Syaoran to our sleepover?" she asked.  
  
Tea raised her eyebrows. "I thought Syaoran was mad at you…" she said skeptically.  
  
Sakura blushed. "Well…you could say that we kissed and made up…" she said.  
  
"WHAT?!" screeched Yugi.  
  
Sakura turned her head in Yugi's general direction. "Bite me doughboy," she snapped at him before she turned back to face her friends.  
  
"Wow…who kissed who? Initially I mean," said Tomoyo, a huge grin on her face.  
  
Sakura shook her head and her finger at them. "Details later. I need you two to answer my question first."  
  
"Fine by me…" said Tea.  
  
"Um…do we REALLY need to invite Eriol?" asked Tomoyo.  
  
Sakura laughed. "Funny. Syaoran asked me the exact same thing. Yeah, we have to invite him. What's the matter Tomoyo? Are you afraid he's gonna find out that you like him?"  
  
Tomoyo blushed. "I don't know what you're talking about Sakura…I don't like him…He's just a friend…nothing else…Yeah…"  
  
Sakura grinned. "Hey Tomoyo?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"You're rambling."  
  
Tomoyo groaned and put her head on the counter, while Tea and Sakura giggled. Tomoyo started banging her head against it repeatedly, every time saying "Damn".  
  
Sakura gave her a fake look of horror. "Tomoyo…such language!" she gasped, before grinning.  
  
Tomoyo sat up and arched an eyebrow at Sakura. "Like you have room to talk…what you said to Yugi and Syaoran wasn't exactly ladylike either Miss Sakura Kinomoto," she replied.  
  
"Thank you Kami! FINALLY someone realizes what I have to put up with!" exclaimed Yugi.  
  
Tea, Tomoyo, and Sakura all raised their eyebrows at Yugi. Sakura got a mischievous look on her face and slowly walked over to Yugi, pulling off her necklace in the process.  
  
"You know Yugi, I'm really sick and tired of your constant outbursts. I think it's time I taught you another lesson." With that she held out the key in front of her.  
  
"Key of the star,  
  
With powers burning bright,  
  
Reveal the staff,  
  
And shine your light…  
  
RELEASE!"  
  
Light and wind enveloped Sakura as her key grew into a staff; when it was done the light and wind vanished.  
  
"Oh shit," said Yugi, knowing what was coming next.  
  
Sakura grinned as pulled two cards out of her pocket. "Erase and Illusion, do your thing! Erase and Illusion…RELEASE AND DISPELL!"  
  
A white funnel of wind enveloped Yugi, when it died down, he was left standing there with nothing on. "OH MY GOD!" he yelled.  
  
Sakura hopped on the barstool in between Tea and Tomoyo and slapped their hands, laughing hysterically.  
  
Yugi tried to cover himself up with his hands, but when he did, they became transparent.  
  
"Oh my…" said Tea.  
  
"So THAT'S why you used Erase and Illusion together," said Tomoyo.  
  
"Yep," replied Sakura, "Aren't I just pure genius?"  
  
"I'm gonna get you for that Sakura Kinomoto!" yelled Yugi furiously.  
  
"Famous last words…" said Sakura, "Now get out of here before I do something else to you…"  
  
"Like you could," he shot back.  
  
"Hmm… Tea, do you think hot pink would be a good skin color for him?"  
  
That was all it took. Yugi was out the door in a flash.  
  
"You know, just for fun…Illusion! Make Yugi turn hot pink!" she yelled, then she turned to Tomoyo, giggling, and said, "I told you he was small…"  
  
Yugi was running as fast as he could towards the Kinomoto's when the white funnel encircled him again. This time when it went away, his skin color was a bright pink. He screamed, which only brought attention to him. Embarrassed, he flushed and kept on running.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Syaoran stood there on the sidewalk, waiting for Sakura. "What's taking her so long?" he asked himself. Suddenly he saw the guy who had been kissing Sakura earlier, run out of the arcade…naked. "Oh…my…god…" he said as he saw the guy run as fast as he could down the street. A white funnel suddenly enveloped the guy, and when it died down, Syaoran saw that he had been turned bright pink. "Sakura…" he said as he turned around and headed towards the arcade.  
  
When Syaoran got there, he saw Sakura and her friends sitting on bar stools, and laughing so hard they had tears streaming down their faces. "Sakura…why did you use your magic in public?" he asked sternly.  
  
"Sorry Syaoran," apologized Sakura.  
  
"Don't do it ever again…" he said before breaking into laughter. "Although you have to admit…that was pretty funny. Still, don't do it again…"  
  
Sakura pouted like a four year old. "You're so mean Syaoran!"  
  
He grinned. "I know…I'm so awful to you," he said jokingly before he planted a quick kiss on her lips.  
  
"Syaoran…I hate it when you do that…" said Sakura, still pouting.  
  
"Why?"  
  
Sakura grinned. "Because it makes me want to do anything you say…" she replied before kissing him senseless.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Author's Notes: I'm so evil! I know, I know I'm mean to Yugi, but I'm sure he'll forgive me for it…won't you Yugi?  
  
Yugi: You embarrassed me in front of Sakura!!!  
  
Anime Luver: Well…I thought you looked kinda good like that…  
  
Yugi: O_O NANI?!  
  
Anime Luver: You heard me…  
  
Yugi: *grins evilly and races to the bedroom* I'll meet you in 5…  
  
Anime Luver: Yeah…okay! *turns to you people* Well…REVIEW!! Ja ne! *Runs into the bedroom after Yugi, closing the door behind her* 


	11. Return Of The Jedis?

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or Cardcaptors (*sobs* I wish I did though). Clamp owns Cardcaptors and I don't know who owns Yu-Gi-Oh. I also don't own any of the songs I put in here. The music companies do, but if you wanna sue me, you won't get any money cuz I'm just a broke teenager! (Ha ha! Suck on that lawyers! You will NEVER get my money cuz I don't got none!).  
  
Okay…here's a summary of what's gonna happen. This is a Yu- Gi-Oh/ Cardcaptors crossover. Yugi, Tea, and Joey are moving in with the Kinomotos' for their Senior Year in High School. (This is after he's freed his grandpa). Yugi and Syaoran both fall for Sakura at the same time. How will Sakura choose between them? Also, Kaiba breaks Tea's heart, and Joey is out for revenge. Syaoran + Sakura, Sakura + Yugi, Eriol + Tomoyo, Tea + Kaiba, Tea + Joey. Rated PG-13 for language, make-out /perverted scenes/quotes (make-out quote? Hmm… I wonder what that is?), and maybe some violence. Rating is subject to change.  
  
"…" =Talking  
  
'…' = Thinking  
  
*…*= Actions  
  
(…)= Little intrusions of me.  
  
Okay. Here's the deal…I got a review asking where Yami is in this story. AS I HAVE SAID BEFORE…Yugi IS Yami IN THIS STORY!!!! So it's basically Yami, but I just call him Yugi…got it? No? Too bad. Also…I took out my Insane Crazy Psycho Show, which is soon to be replaced by a new one…TONS OF PERVERTEDNESS FOR ALL YOU HENTAI LOVERS OUT THERE!!!! (Yes…an angel like me can be perverted. Ya know what they say…good girls are only bad girls who don't get caught…hehe! ^_^) I said this before and I'm gonna say it again… I will post more frequently now that school's out for the summer. (I'M FINALLY IN FLIPPING HIGH SCHOOL!!!! WAHOO!!!!! ^_^* sorry…got a little bit carried away there … heh … heh … heh … *Sweatdrops*) Mandie…Yugi is NOT yours!!! (Unless you want me to take Gohan…^_^ I know…I'm evil) Well…on to the story! Enjoy!!!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter Eleven: Return Of The Jedis?  
  
Sakura, Syaoran, Tea, and Tomoyo went up the walkway to Eriol's house. When they got there, Sakura rang the doorbell.  
  
Eriol opened the door after a few moments. His hair was dripping wet, and a towel was wrapped around him. He smirked at Syaoran. "Well, well. If it isn't my cute little descendant and his friends," he said.  
  
"Why you little…" growled Syaoran.  
  
"Oh my god! I'm so sorry Eriol! Did we come at a bad time?" asked Sakura.  
  
"It's okay, I was just finishing up my shower. You guys can come on in and sit down while I go get some clothes on okay?" he replied as he ran up the stairs.  
  
Tomoyo sighed as she plopped down on one of the plush sofas in Eriol's downstairs living room. She had a faraway look in her eyes.  
  
Sakura raised an eyebrow. "Hey Tomoyo…hot enough for you?" she asked.  
  
"Smokin'…" came the reply. Tomoyo suddenly came back from la-la land and glared at Sakura. "Hey!"  
  
Everyone laughed. "So…you still have that crush on Eriol, don't you Tomoyo?" Syaoran asked teasingly.  
  
Tomoyo blushed. "I don't know what you're talking about Syaoran," she replied, looking away.  
  
"Yeah, sure Tomoyo, and I'm not a cardcaptor," quipped Sakura.  
  
"What is it we're talking about?" asked Eriol who had come downstairs, wearing a black t-shirt, and blue jeans.  
  
"About how Tomoyo has -- *muffled voice* "  
  
Sakura clamped a hand around Syaoran's mouth to keep him from telling the secret. "I have plans for later tonight. So if you know what's good for you, you'll shut it!" she whispered into his ear. Then she pulled her hand away from his mouth slowly, making sure he wasn't gonna say anything. She finally put her arm to her side.  
  
"Well, I WAS gonna say that she has plans to go your sleepover tonight, smart one," he replied, smirking at his girlfriend. Sakura pouted.  
  
Tea giggled. "Are you guys always this funny?" she asked.  
  
Tomoyo arched her eyebrows. "You think that scaring the crap out of me is funny?"  
  
"Uh huh!" replied Tea, grinning.  
  
Tomoyo rolled her eyes. "Whatever," she said.  
  
Eriol looked at Tomoyo funny. "What were you scared of Tomoyo?" he asked.  
  
"Well…I…uh…" she stuttered, trying to think up something to say, "Well…uh…you see…"  
  
"Suppi!" came a yell from the kitchen, "Come here Suppi!"  
  
A black version of Kero came flying out of the kitchen, with a tall, brown haired girl at his heels who had sweets in her hands.  
  
"Hey Suppi! Don't you want some candy? It's really good!"  
  
"Go away Nakuru! (A.N: I think that's her Japanese name, I'll have to check later.)" yelled Spinnel. "Master! Tell her to – ACK!"  
  
"Here ya go Suppi!" Nakuru said gleefully, shoving candy down his throat.  
  
"Oh, boy," said Sakura. "Here we go again…"  
  
"Huh? What's going on? Who are those two and why is she giving him sweets?" asked Tea.  
  
Sakura sighed. "Tea, this is Spinnel Sun, and Ruby Moon. They are the other guardians of the seal, made by Clow Reed. Also, the darker sides of Kero and Yue. Eriol is one half of the reincarnation of Clow Reed, which is why he has them. Ruby Moon's human name is Nakuru, but we call her that all the time anyways, and she calls Spinnel, Suppi just to piss him off. And she's shoving candy down his throat because when he gets sugar, he goes totally nuts, and is almost impossible to control. Kero, thank Kami, does not have that problem."  
  
"Who is the other half of Clow Reed?" asked Tea.  
  
"My dad," replied Sakura.  
  
"Really? Wow…" said Tea.  
  
"So…why did you guys come over?" asked Eriol.  
  
"Well, I'm having a sleepover tonight and I was wanting to know if you wanted to come. You and Syaoran can sleep in the living room, and we'll sleep in our room, so it won't be weird," replied Sakura.  
  
"Sure! It'll be fun to have some quality time with my cute little descendant," said Eriol, grinning evilly at Syaoran.  
  
Syaoran smirked back at him. "Sakura will you tell him the condition please?" he asked.  
  
"Eriol…you're probably gonna hate me for this…but you can't call Syaoran that tonight if you want to come over," Sakura said.  
  
Eriol frowned. "Oh yeah, sure. Just take all the fun out of life!"  
  
Syaoran's smirk became bigger. "Just did," he replied.  
  
"I'm gonna get you for that, little boy," said Eriol.  
  
"Like you could…" Syaoran shot back.  
  
"Syaoran…do you remember what happened to Yugi?" Sakura asked pointedly.  
  
"Shutting up now…" said Syaoran.  
  
Eriol got a confused look on his face. "Huh?"  
  
"You don't want to know," said Tomoyo, "Trust me…"  
  
"O…kay then," said Eriol, who was still confused. "I'll just go get my stuff," he said as he ran up the stairs.  
  
"Whoa…you actually talked to him Tomoyo," said Sakura, "Big step forward."  
  
Tomoyo glared at Sakura. "Shut up you baka," she replied.  
  
"Whoa…little Miss Gracious rears her ugly head at last," Syaoran quipped.  
  
Tomoyo lunged at him. "Die you!" she yelled.  
  
"What are you doing?" asked Eriol, who had come downstairs.  
  
"Trying to rid the world of one less jerk," said Tomoyo, reaching for Syaoran's neck.  
  
"ACK! Get her off of me!" yelled Syaoran, struggling to get away from Tomoyo's grasp.  
  
"Tomoyo…let him go," said Eriol.  
  
"Never!" she replied.  
  
"I hate to do this Tomoyo, but you leave me no choice," said Eriol as he walked over to her and started tickling her sides.  
  
"EEK! Eriol! Let me go!" shrieked Tomoyo, stumbling back and clutching her sides.  
  
"Do you surrender?" he asked sexily in her ear.  
  
Tomoyo thought she was gonna die. "Yes…Now please let…me…go…" she said, gasping for air.  
  
"As you wish," he said and let go.  
  
Tomoyo fell to the floor, her legs weak for many reasons. She glared up at Eriol. "You are gonna pay for that little boy," she threatened.  
  
"Yeah right. That's what they all say," said Eriol as he picked up his bag. "You guys ready to go?"  
  
"Yeah, I think so," said Tea, helping Tomoyo up.  
  
"Okay then…let's go!" said Eriol.  
  
When everyone got outside, three guys walked up to them. Two older ones, and a younger one. "Hey Tea? What's up?" one of them asked.  
  
Tea whirled around. "Tristan? Bakura? Mokuba? What are you guys doing here?"  
  
The tall, brown haired guy spoke up. "Well, we went to go see Yugi, and his gramps said he was staying here with someone named Kinomoto. He told me that you and Joey were here too. I can't believe my own best friends left without me."  
  
"Sorry, Tristan. I just came here because I have nowhere else to go," replied Tea.  
  
"Well, neither do we," said Tristan.  
  
"Hi, I'm Sakura Kinomoto," Sakura said, "Um…If you guys don't have a place to stay, and you're friends of Tea's, I'm quite sure you can stay with us."  
  
"Really? Thanks Sakura!" said Tea, hugging her.  
  
"Yeah, thanks," said Tristan.  
  
The tall, white haired boy in the jean jacket held out his hand. "Hi, I'm Bakura. And this is Mokuba Kaiba, Seto Kaiba's little brother. We were told that he was staying with you as well."  
  
"Wow, you're Seto's little brother? You don't really look like him," said Sakura. "Not that is a bad thing."  
  
"I know what you mean," said the young, dark haired boy.  
  
"And you certainly don't act like him either," Sakura remarked, "Oops. Sorry."  
  
"That's okay. Hey, can we go so I can see my brother? I haven't seen him for a long time," Mokuba asked.  
  
"Sure," said Sakura as everyone walked down the road toward the Kinomoto's.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Author's Notes: I'm SO SORRY it took me so long to post this damn thing. I've been, like really busy with stuff like….uh…okay I haven't been busy at all, I've just been procrastinating.  
  
Mandie: Bad Tabbie-chan!  
  
Anime Luver: Shut up you baka.  
  
M: No! Yugi's mine!  
  
A.L.: As if. FINE! Gohan's mine!  
  
M: NNNNNNOOOOOO!!!!  
  
A.L.: Then Yugi's mine.  
  
M: Fine. *pouts*  
  
Rach: Both of you guys are bakas  
  
A.L.: Shut up Rach.  
  
R: No.  
  
A.L.: Yes.  
  
R:No!  
  
A.L.: YES!  
  
R: NO!  
  
A.L.: FINE! But I'll kill Veggie again, AND I'll give James those pictures of you in that pink two piece!  
  
*crickets chirping faintly in the back round, dog barks*  
  
A.L.: That's what I thought. If you want to understand what just happened, read The Insane Crazy Psycho Show when I get it typed and posted. It's funny and REALLY perverted. It's gonna be rated NC-17 so that should give you a really good clue on how bad it is. Also if you just read the notes down here, make sure you read them on the top too, because the stuff down here is just what I forgot to put up there. Ja ne! AND REVIEW!!!!!  
  
*~*~* Anime Luver *~*~* 


	12. Just Like Pieces Of A Puzzle

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or Cardcaptors (*sobs* I wish I did though). Clamp owns Cardcaptors and I don't know who owns Yu-Gi-Oh. I also don't own any of the songs I put in here. The music companies do, but if you wanna sue me, you won't get any money cuz I'm just a broke teenager! (Ha ha! Suck on that lawyers! You will NEVER get my money cuz I don't got none!).  
  
Okay.here's a summary of what's gonna happen. This is a Yu-Gi- Oh/ Cardcaptors crossover. Yugi, Tea, and Joey are moving in with the Kinomotos' for their Senior Year in High School. (This is after he's freed his grandpa). Yugi and Syaoran both fall for Sakura at the same time. How will Sakura choose between them? Also, Kaiba breaks Tea's heart, and Joey is out for revenge. Syaoran + Sakura, Sakura + Yugi, Eriol + Tomoyo, Tea + Kaiba, Tea + Joey. Rated PG-13 for language, make-out /perverted scenes/quotes (make-out quote? Hmm. I wonder what that is?), and maybe some violence. Rating is subject to change. "." =Talking '.' = Thinking *.*= Actions (.)= Little intrusions of me.  
  
I'm so sorry it took me so long to post this, but my computer has been acting like a bitch lately, not to mention I'm a total slacker and I just started my freshman year of high school. Thanx to all of you who have reviewed and even more thanx to those of you who e-mailed me! I'M SO FREAKING SORRY IT TOOK ME A WHOLE THREE MONTHS TO TYPE AND POST THIS!!! I've had a major case of writers block. ^_^* Well, I'm gonna shut up and let you read the story now cuz your probably not even reading this.Enjoy!!!! *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter Twelve: Like Pieces Of A Puzzle  
  
Yugi ran inside and slammed the door. He was breathing hard and sweat was running down his pink body. "She. is. going. to. pay. for. this," he said menacingly.  
  
Yukito walked in carrying a tray of tea. Yugi saw him do a double take before his jaw dropped to the floor as well as the tray he was holding. "Touya.you might wanna come in here and see this." he said.  
  
Touya ran in by Yukito. "What? What is it?" he asked, concerned. Yukito pointed at Yugi. Touya looked at him and started laughing really hard.  
  
"So, the squirt pulled one on you, eh?" Touya joked.  
  
Yugi scowled. "Yu-Gi-Oh!" he yelled. A blue light and wind surrounded him. When they died down, Yami, the King of Games stood before them, fully clothed and back to his normal skin color.  
  
Touya snorted. "Oh great.another magician in the house. JUST what we need," he said.  
  
Yami narrowed his eyes as he held up his Millennium Puzzle and pulled a pair of cards from his back pocket. He closed his eyes and started chanting in ancient Egyptian. Yukito and Touya looked at each other; both faces mirroring the same confusion . Winds started to encircle Yami as his chanting slowed down and finally stopped. He opened his eyes and tossed the two cards up in the air, spinning them. "Erase and Illusion.I SUMMON THEE!!!" he yelled and touched the end of the Millennium Puzzle to both.  
  
"What the." said Touya as light and wind encircled him and Yukito. When it died down, they were standing there naked.and pink.  
  
Yami stuck his nose in the air and walked past Yukito and Touya whose eyes were wide and their jaws about two feet from the ground and stood glued to the spot. "You know, you're face will stay frozen like that if you hold it there long enough," Yami called down to them as he walked up the stairs towards his room.  
  
*~*~* Meanwhile *~*~*  
  
Sakura had just gotten finished explaining to Mokuba, Tristan, and Bakura about the Clow Cards when Eriol spoke up.  
  
"So what is gonna happen at the sleepover tonight?" he asked.  
  
"Well I was thinking that maybe we could have a contest, kinda like a battle of the bands," replied Sakura. "Touya and dad cleared out the library a few years ago and turned it into a den/stage with the lights and all the other stuff because Touya wanted a place for his band to practice and have concerts. They also made it soundproof so it wouldn't bother the people upstairs and the neighbors. I'm pretty sure Touya and Yukito would let us use their equipment if we're careful with it."  
  
"Sweet!" exclaimed Mokuba.  
  
"This is totally awesome," said Tea.  
  
"I know, isn't it?" asked Tomoyo.  
  
Sakura chuckled at how excited everyone was getting. Syaoran put his arm around Sakura. "So is it boys against girls?" he asked.  
  
Sakura smirked. "Of course it is silly. How else would it be?" she replied, grinning from ear to ear. Suddenly she felt a strange power, like a Clow Card being unleashed. 'But that can't be.only I can call upon the cards. It must be my imagination playing tricks on me," she thought to herself.  
  
Syaoran smiled and kissed her hair. "Some things never changes Sakura," he whispered in her ear. Sakura blushed, but kept her thoughts and worries to herself.  
  
"So Tea, met any new guys here?" asked Tristan.  
  
Tea unsuccessfully tried to cover up a blush. "No I haven't," she said. 'Well it IS the truth.Seto isn't new, we've known him for the last year or two,' she thought to herself.  
  
Mokuba caught the blush, unlike anyone else, but he said nothing and kept on walking.  
  
When they all got to Sakura's house, everyone just went upstairs. Sakura sighed. "Okay people, this is how it's gonna work. Tea and I are gonna take the attic bedroom upstairs. Two people are gonna take the king sized bed in my room. We'll move everything and be out in a hour okay?" she said. Everyone nodded.  
  
"Good. Now Tomoyo, will you help us get our crap upstairs?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Sure I will. What are friends for?" replied Tomoyo.  
  
Sakura breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank you SO much Tomoyo. I really appreciate it!" Sakura said.  
  
The ebony haired girl grinned. "No problem, Sakura."  
  
When everyone got to Sakura's house, she opened the door.before letting out a ear piercing scream that could be heard three blocks away with ear muffs on. Joey and Tristan instantly put their hands over Mokuba's face. "Uh.guys. It's not like I've never seen I guy before. I mean, I HAVE been in a locker room you know," came Mokuba's muffled voice. Joey and Tristan put their hands down reluctantly. The kid did have a point.  
  
"Touya.WHAT THE HELL?!?!?" yelled Sakura, "How the hell did THIS happen?!?!?"  
  
Touya and Yukito (who had been standing there in shock the whole time) finally came to their senses. "Why the hell did you let the peanut borrow your Clow Cards, Sakura?" demanded Touya.  
  
"Huh? I didn't let anybody borrow them. I only used them today on Yugi," replied Sakura.  
  
"So if you didn't let him borrow them, tell me how he pulled two of them out of his pocket, and made me and Yukito like this!" screamed Touya, nearly in hysterics.  
  
"Wait a sec. He pulled two CLOW CARDS out of his pocket and USED THEM?!?!? " Sakura screeched.  
  
Touya nodded.  
  
"Did he use Erase and Illusion?" asked Sakura.  
  
Touya rolled his eyes. "No, he used Sweet and Flower.YES HE USED ERASE AND ILLUSION!"  
  
"Jeez, you don't gotta yell at me," she replied.  
  
"Sakura, after you used the cards at the arcade today, did you ever call them back?" asked Syaoran.  
  
"No I didn't, but why should that make a difference?" she replied.  
  
"Try it," said Eriol.  
  
"Uh.okay. Erase and Illusion.RETURN TO YOUR POWER CONFINED!" Sakura yelled as she held her staff out in front of her.  
  
Nothing.  
  
"Huh? I don't get it. It should have worked," said Sakura.  
  
Eriol looked at the two guys in front of him. "How did he do this to you two?"  
  
"Well pulled the cards out, and he started chanting in some language, and then he yelled out 'I summon thee' and then we were stuck like this," replied Yukito.  
  
"Hold up!" yelled Sakura, " He had the cards? How the hell did he get them? OH MY GOD!!! HE MIGHT HAVE THE OTHER CARDS TOO!!!" Sakura reached in her purse and pulled out the Clow Book. She looked through them all one by one. "No. Those are the only two missing. The question is, how the hell did he get them into card form? Did he do anything before he summoned the cards?"  
  
"Uh, yeah. He said 'Yu-Gi-Oh' then whatever you did to him vanished," replied Touya.  
  
Sakura's eyes shot open in realization. "And he used his Millennium Puzzle to unleash the cards. I KNEW I sensed an aura from him! I'm gonna go up there and kick his ass right now!" yelled Sakura, going up the stairs.  
  
*~*~* Meanwhile *~*~*  
  
When Yami got upstairs, he went into his room and slammed his door before climbing onto his top bunk. Afterwards, he powered down to Yugi again, and kept everything as normal.  
  
"So how was your day?" asked Seto Kaiba, who was working on his laptop.  
  
Yugi smirked. "Not that you care, but my day has been REALLY interesting."  
  
The older Kaiba humped. "Oh really. Just how interesting?" he asked.  
  
Yugi's smirk got wider. "If only you knew Kaiba.If only you knew," he said, shaking his head.  
  
Kaiba raised his eyebrow and was about to say something when the bedroom door got thrown open.  
  
"GIVE ME BACK MY CARDS.NOW!!!" yelled Sakura at the top of her lungs.  
  
Yugi smirked. "Only if you promise never to use your cards against me ever again," he replied.  
  
Sakura sighed. "Fine, I won't.but I swear if you ever pull a stunt like that EVER again.I'll"  
  
"You'll what? Kiss me again?"  
  
Sakura walked over to where Yugi was and narrowed her eyes. "No.I'll castrate you.and without the cards next time," and with that Sakura grabbed her cards, turned on her heel, and stomped out of the room, slamming the door on the way out.  
  
"Wow, you DID have an interesting day," said Kaiba.  
  
Yugi rolled his eyes and said something about retards before picking up his novel and beginning to read it.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Authors Notes: Okay. I'm done and already working on my next chapter. I'm sorry this one sucks so bad, but I had to get something out before you people hunted me down and tried to kill me. I'd kinda appreciate it if you would read and review my Hidden Emotions story if you like poems. I'm gonna try to get a scanner so I can post my sketches on mediaminer.org if you guys wanna see those. They're mostly Sailor Moon though. I'm gonna update my bio ASAP so you guys will know what I'm working on and what I'm not. For all of you people who owe me a next chapter on your stories, I want them. NOW. (hint hint: Ray). Well I'm gonna go now. Ja ne! ^-^  
  
*~*~* Anime Luver *~*~* 


	13. Guess Who's Back? Back Again? Tabbie's B...

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or Cardcaptors (*sobs* I wish I did though). Clamp owns Cardcaptors and I don't know who owns Yu-Gi-Oh. I also don't own any of the songs I put in here. The music companies do, but if you wanna sue me, you won't get any money cuz I'm just a broke teenager! (Ha ha! Suck on that lawyers! You will NEVER get my money cuz I don't got none!).  
  
Okay.here's a summary of what's gonna happen. This is a Yu-Gi-Oh/ Cardcaptors crossover. Yugi, Tea, and Joey are moving in with the Kinomotos' for their Senior Year in High School. (This is after he's freed his grandpa). Yugi and Syaoran both fall for Sakura at the same time. How will Sakura choose between them? Also, Kaiba breaks Tea's heart, and Joey is out for revenge. Syaoran + Sakura, Sakura + Yugi, Eriol + Tomoyo, Tea + Kaiba, Tea + Joey. Rated PG-13 for language, make-out /perverted scenes/quotes (make-out quote? Hmm. I wonder what that is?), and maybe some violence. Rating is subject to change.  
  
"." =Talking '.' = Thinking *.*= Actions (.)= Little intrusions of me/backup singers.  
  
Guess who's back? Back again? Tabbie's back. Tell a friend. Guess who's back, guess who's back, guess who's back, guess who's back, guess who's back. I've created a monster. They say want more, something more, they want my story I'm chopped liver. ^_^* Sorry. I just had to do that. I've gotten tons of reviews for my last chapter. It's awesome. I'm kinda surprised though, because I thought my last chapter sucked. Oh well. *shrugs* Not that I'm complaining or anything, I was just surprised. Okay then. On with the story! ^_^ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter Thirteen: Battle Of The Bands  
  
About an hour later, everyone had moved their stuff in their rooms and was, for the most part, situated. Mokuba, Seto, and Bakura shared Sakura and Tea's old room, while Joey, Tristan, and Yugi shared the other room. The attic room Tea and Sakura shared had two futons, a desk with a computer on top, and a entertainment center on one side, and the other side had a stereo system, and a large carpeted area. In the middle was a large balcony that only that room had.  
  
Everyone met downstairs in the den and Sakura retold all the details of the Battle of the Bands for the people that wasn't there when she first explained it. Sakura, Tea and Tomoyo made up one band called "Butterfly Wings". Yugi, Tristan, Joey, and Bakura made up a band called "Rattling Chains". Mokuba, Seto, Touya, and Yukito made up a band called "Fallen Angels". Sakura's dad was the judge.  
  
"Okay you guys, decide which song you're gonna sing and then submit it to me. If in any case there is a draw, a random song will be chosen for a tie breaker. Ready?" said Fujitaka.  
  
Everyone nodded. "The equipment is already set up. So you guys can choose who will go first."  
  
"We do!" shouted Sakura.  
  
Yugi rolled his eyes. 'Typical prep. Always wants to have the dramatic entrance.'  
  
Sakura gave a slip of paper to her dad before going on the stage with Tomoyo and Tea. She had guitar, Tea had bass, and Tomoyo had drums. Sakura stepped up to the microphone and took a deep breath while everyone sat down on the couches and got situated. When everyone got ready, she nervously began to strum the guitar and sing.  
  
"Can't you see?  
  
There's a feeling that's come over me.  
  
Close my eyes.  
  
You're the only one that leaves me.  
  
Completely breathless.  
  
No need to wonder why.  
  
Sometimes a gift like this you can't deny."  
  
Yugi gasped. 'She sounds like an angel,' he thought to himself. 'It's like the heavens themselves are singing their praises.'  
  
Sakura closed her eyes and let the song take control of her. For some reason this song made her feel like she was releasing some hidden emotion that she was hiding from everyone.. including herself.  
  
"Because I..  
  
I wanted to fly so you gave me your wings.  
  
And time..  
  
It held it's breath so I could see. yeah."  
  
Sakura opened her eyes suddenly and stared straight into Yugi's.  
  
  
  
"And you set me free."  
  
Yugi stared back into Sakura's eyes, and when he did he felt a strange feeling inside his heart, a feeling he had never had before.  
  
Sakura saw Yugi staring back at her and quickly closed her eyes to avoid his gaze.  
  
"Ooh.  
  
There's a will. (There's a will)  
  
There's a way. (There's a way)  
  
Sometimes words . just can't explain. (Can't explain)  
  
This is real. (This is real)  
  
I'm afraid. (I'm afraid)  
  
Sometimes there's just no hiding from it.  
  
You make me restless.  
  
You're in my heart.  
  
The only light that shines here in the dark."  
  
At this point Sakura was confused. 'I choose this song for Syaoran, but my heart is telling me other wise. Is it. is it that I don't love Syaoran anymore?' She quickly gave herself a mental smack. 'Baka Sakura. Of course you love Syaoran. How could you not after all you've been through?'  
  
"Because I. wanted to fly so you gave me your wings.  
  
And time.held it's breath so I could see.yeah.  
  
And you set me free."  
  
"When I was alone.  
  
You came around.  
  
When I was down.  
  
You pulled me through.  
  
And there's nothing (nothing) that I wouldn't do for you."  
  
"Because I.wanted to fly so you gave me your wings.  
  
And time.held it's breath so I could see.yeah."  
  
Sakura looked up into Yugi's eyes again.  
  
"And you set me free.yeah."  
  
Sakura and Yugi sat/stood there staring at each other.leaving the rest of the world behind. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Author's Notes: Sorry if you don't like it, but the next couple of chapters are gonna be like this. Thank you for all the reviews/emails. I luv them!! Sorry if I don't e-mail you back right away, it's just that I have a lot of e-mails and it's hard to answer them all, plus work on my other stories, plus everything else that I have to do. I'm gonna put a comment section down on the bottom here to some of the reviews that I get from this. The reviews are from my story @ ff.net and the one I have @ mediaminer.org (It's all the same story.) I also put up other new story called Oricale of the Elements. If you like Sailor Moon then I think you will like it. All my friends do (but maybe that's because their in it). I hope you like it if you read it. What I have up so far is just the prologue, but I'm hoping to put up the next chapter either tomorrow or Friday. Well I hope you like it! Ja ne!  
  
*~*~* Tabbie-chan *~*~* 


	14. Ghost Of You And Me

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or Cardcaptors (*sobs* I wish I did though). Clamp owns Cardcaptors and I don't know who owns Yu-Gi-Oh. I also don't own any of the songs I put in here. The music companies do, but if you wanna sue me, you won't get any money cuz I'm just a broke teenager! (Ha ha! Suck on that lawyers! You will NEVER get my money cuz I don't got none!).  
  
Okay.here's a summary of what's gonna happen. This is a Yu-Gi-Oh/ Cardcaptors crossover. Yugi, Tea, and Joey are moving in with the Kinomotos' for their Senior Year in High School. (This is after he's freed his grandpa). Yugi and Syaoran both fall for Sakura at the same time. How will Sakura choose between them? Also, Kaiba breaks Tea's heart, and Joey is out for revenge. Syaoran + Sakura, Sakura + Yugi, Eriol + Tomoyo, Tea + Kaiba, Tea + Joey. Rated PG-13 for language, make-out /perverted scenes/quotes (make-out quote? Hmm. I wonder what that is?), and maybe some violence. Rating is subject to change.  
  
"." =Talking '.' = Thinking *.*= Actions (.)= Little intrusions of me/backup singers.  
  
Okay...I got my first FLAME for this story. *pouts* Oh well...I can't expect everyone to like my story. *shrugs* I'm SO PROUD OF MYSELF!! I UPDATED ALL MY STORIES IN 48 HOURS LAST TIME!!! ^-^ (I'm happy in case you couldn't notice) I'm begging you guys to read my Oricale of the Elements. Everyone that has read it so far liked it. Lol...today I played a prank on my best friend, Rach. I gave a fake love note to a guy she hates and he was all hugging/hitting on her. It was pretty damn funny too. Then her gay ass BROTHER had to go and hit me in the stomach with a basketball. (Rach, if your reading this tell Jason I'm gonna kick his ass for that!!) Also. MUSH ALERT!!!! THIS CHAPPIE IS LOADED WITH MUSHY STUFF SO IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT DON'T READ!! So now that you have heard about my pathetic little life and all that other kind of shit.....ON WITH THE STORY!! *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter Fourteen: Next Up...Rattling Chains  
  
The applause that rang throughout the basement shook Yugi and Sakura out of their trance. Sakura smiled and waved to everybody like everything was okay. Tea, Tomoyo, and she took off their equipment and placed it back to where it was supposed to go before taking spots for themselves on the couches.  
  
"Next band up...the Rattling Chains," announced Fujitaka.  
  
Yugi, Tristan, Joey, and Bakura stood up gave a slip of paper to him before taking their positions on stage. Tristan took drums, Bakura took piano, and Yugi took acoustic, as did Joey. Joey took his place at center stage, Yugi to the right of him, microphones in front of both, as well as Bakura.  
  
Tristan started the song off in a slow beat as Joey played along.  
  
(Joey:) What am I supposed to do with all these blues?  
  
Phantom ships  
  
Haunting me  
  
No matter what I do  
  
Watching the candle flicker out  
  
In the evening glow  
  
I can't let go  
  
When will the night be over?  
  
  
  
Tea gasped and covered her mouth as Joey's light tenor voice filled the room. 'He KNOWS that's my favorite song! Oh my gosh...that's so sweet!' she thought as she smiled softly. 'Wait a sec...' she listened more closely to the way he was singing. 'There's more to it than that. Joey NEVER sings like this unless he's trying to say something... but what could it be?'  
  
Kaiba heard Tea gasp and looked at her to see if she was okay. Suddenly the look of shock on her face turned into a smile. 'Weird,' he thought as he shrugged and focused on the band again.  
  
  
  
(Joey, Yugi, and Bakura:) I didn't mean to fall in love with you  
  
And baby there's a name for what you put me though  
  
It isn't love  
  
It's robbery  
  
I'm sleeping with a ghost of you and me  
  
Tea's eyes widened as realization hit her suddenly. 'Joey's proclaiming his love to me! Oh my Kami...Joey,' she buried her head in her arms and listened silently.  
  
(Joey:) Seen a lot of broken hearts  
  
A sailing by  
  
Phantom ships  
  
Lost at sea  
  
And one of them is mine  
  
Raising my glass I sing a toast  
  
To the midnight sky  
  
I wonder why  
  
The stars don't seem to guide me  
  
(Joey, Yugi, and Bakura:) I didn't mean to fall in love with you  
  
And baby there's a name for what you put me though  
  
It isn't love  
  
It's robbery  
  
I'm sleeping with a ghost of you and me  
  
(Joey:) The ghost of you and me  
  
When will it set me free?  
  
(All:) I hear the voices call  
  
The following footsteps down the hall  
  
Trying to save what's left of my  
  
Heart and soul  
  
(Joey:) I didn't mean to fall in love with you  
  
And baby there's a name for what you put me through  
  
It isn't love  
  
It's robbery  
  
I'm sleeping with the ghost of you and me  
  
As the music faded, Joey looked up into Tea's eyes, asking a silent question of acceptance. Tea suddenly got up and ran upstairs crying, slamming the door behind her.  
  
"Tea!" Joey shouted as he followed her.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Author's Notes: SORRY!!! I'M STILL ADJUSTING TO HIGH SCHOOL!!! GIVE ME A BREAK PLEASE!!! After next chapter, the plot will be more interesting, I PROMISE. You don't think I would have a story with a slumber party without Truth or Dare do you? ^-^ I might throw in some I've Never if I don't get any more death threats on updates. (Don't believe me? Check my reviews!) I'm also gonna try to update Oricale of the Elements too soon. (My cousin Nicki, Rach, Meghan, Mandie, Daryl, and Sam have all been bugging me to update that. -_-*. So I'm gonna go and work on my other stories. DON'T FORGET TO READ MY BIO FOR INFO ON MY OTHER STORIES!!! Ja ne!!! ^-^  
  
*~*~* Tabbie-chan *~*~* 


	15. DON'T KILL ME

Author's Note: Okay guys... here's the deal.  
  
  
  
I'm giving up this story...  
  
I thank all you people who have read and liked this, however, I have forgotten the main reason for writing this fic and therefore see no point of going on with it. I WILL, however, keep this story on fanfiction.net and mediaminer.org so that if you wish to re-read it, you can.  
  
Upon giving this information to you, I also present you, the reader, with a challenge. If you wish to take over my story and continue it, write out the next few chapter of what you want to happen, e-mail me with your screen name so I can check it out (And please add the name of the story too...) and 11-30-02 I will announce who I want to continue my story so that everyone who reads this will read the sequal/continuing story... Sorry again and JA NE!!! ^-^  
  
*~*~* Anime Luver *~*~* 


	16. Okay, You Peoples Win

*sighs* Fine... If you people absolutely INSIST...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
...I will continue the story...  
  
(Had ya fooled huh? ^-~)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
BUT updates will only be about once every few weeks unlike my other stories which I try to update every week. So here is your warning.  
  
Also, the next few chapters are gonna be about Truth or Dare, Spin the Bottle, I've never, etc. So if you don't wanna read those, wait till I give out an ACTUAL chapter name cuz when I do the gamey thingys, that's what I'm gonna name the chapters so ya'll know.  
  
I HOPE YOU PEOPLE ARE HAPPY NOW!!!  
  
Okay...talk to ya'll later... JA NE!!! ^-^  
  
*~*~* Tabbie-chan *~*~* 


	17. Yay!

Tabbie- chan's Authors Notes: *Imitates Kero on the Sword Card episode* Yes!! Yes!!! Yes!! YESSSS!!!!!!! I am SO proud to say that I am FINALLY over my writers block with this story and I will (hopefully) have the next chappie out within the next week. I am SO SORRY about my updates, but I have had absolutely NO ideas and I want this story to be the best it can be for all you people that read it. GOMEN NASAI!!! I'll try to work on it over the weekend. The story is probably gonna be more serious, but I'll try to keep the humor in it. Also, I might make some chapter like songfics, but not like I did before. (I'm thinking about re-doing those chapters) N e ways. MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR MINNA!!! Ja ne!!! ^-^  
  
*~*~* Tabbie-chan/ Eternal Senshi Alexiel *~*~*  
  
(Formally known as Anime Luver/ Fae Eternal Jupiter) 


	18. Who's The Insane Yami Again?

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or Cardcaptors (*sobs* I wish I did though). Clamp owns Cardcaptors and I don't know who owns Yu-Gi-Oh. I also don't own any of the songs I put in here. The music companies do, but if you wanna sue me, you won't get any money cuz I'm just a broke teenager! (Ha ha! Suck on that lawyers! You will NEVER get my money cuz I don't got none!).  
  
Okay.here's a summary of what's gonna happen. This is a Yu-Gi-Oh/ Cardcaptors crossover. Yugi, Tea, and Joey are moving in with the Kinomotos' for their Senior Year in High School. (This is after he's freed his grandpa). Yugi and Syaoran both fall for Sakura at the same time. How will Sakura choose between them? Also, Kaiba breaks Tea's heart, and Joey is out for revenge. Syaoran + Sakura, Sakura + Yugi, Eriol + Tomoyo, Tea + Kaiba, Tea + Joey. Rated PG-13 for language, make-out /perverted scenes/quotes (make-out quote? Hmm. I wonder what that is?), and maybe some violence. Rating is subject to change.  
  
"..." =Talking '...' = Thinking *...*= Actions (...)= Little intrusions of me/backup singers. /.../ Yugi telepathically talking to Yami //...// Yami to Yugi \...\ Ryou to Bakura \\...\\ Bakura to Ryou  
  
I FINALLY am able to update! I now am out of my writers block and ready to go! I hope it's not to repetitive or cliché for you guys. I hope you like it and I'm am truly sorry for making you guys wait this long. I just want this to be the best it can be and not some half-assed crap that a two-year-old can throw together. I hope you like it and I promise I'll try to make it as cheezy as the other couple of chapters have been. *grimaces*. On with the fic. MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!!! ^-^ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"We have reached a winner," said Fujitaka, standing up.  
  
"What!? But the other band hasn't played yet!" interjected Sakura.  
  
"Yes, but since two band members have left the designated area, I'm guessing that they have resigned, and you can't have a whole band with people missing from it, especially main singers," her father replied. " So since two of the three bands have dropped out, the only one remaining is the winner."  
  
"Damnit," muttered Yugi under her breath.  
  
'Man, I was wanting to show that punk ass brat that he's not all made up of what he thinks he is. Guess that'll have to wait," thought Sakura.  
  
*~*~* Meanwhile *~*~*  
  
"Tea wait up!" yelled Joey, trying to catch up to her.  
  
Tea was on the balcony in the main hallway, gazing up at the stars with eyes filled with tears that threatened to fall at anytime. "What do you want Joey?" she whispered.  
  
"Why did you run out like that?" he asked.  
  
Tea turned around to face him. "Joey... You need to stop."  
  
"Stop what?" Joey replied, bewildered.  
  
"Stop feeling whatever feelings that you think you feel for me! We are FRIENDS Joey, nothing more! I know we kissed once, but that was a prank. I've moved on with my life, and I think you should to!" she yelled, tears starting to fall down her face.  
  
"What the hell do you mean, you've moved on?"  
  
"She means she's with me pup."  
  
"Seto!" Tea said, running past Joey into Kaiba's open arms, and started crying into his shirt.  
  
"YOU!" yelled Joey, enraged. "Tea what the hell is the meaning of this?!"  
  
"I'm with Seto now. As in we are going out, dating-"  
  
"I KNOW what that means Tea, but why?"  
  
"Because I love him, and he loves me back."  
  
"Oh my god, Tea... can't you see what kind of mess you're getting yourself into?" Joey asked, pleadingly.  
  
"I can see that I'm 17 and that I should be allowed to do things without your consent Joseph! If this is the kind of friend you're gonna be, then forget it!" Tea yelled, turning on her heel, and heading toward the stairs leading to her room.  
  
"Tea!" Joey called out. Tea stopped, but didn't look at him.  
  
"What?" she asked bitterly.  
  
"I'm... I'm sorry," Joey said, as if it was the hardest thing he'd ever say. "If you want to go out with Kaiba," he glared at Seto for a second, "then you have my blessing as a friend." Tears starting falling down his face, but he just clenched his fists and jaw.  
  
Tea turned around and looked Joey dead in the eye. "Thank you. Even so, what I said is true. You need to stop. I'll be friends Joey, but that's all we'll ever be... is friends."  
  
"I understand Tea," Joey replied. "I'll see you guys later, I'm gonna go downstairs and see who's gonna win."  
  
"No reason. Since you two left, we automatically won by default since we didn't know if you two were coming back and you need the whole band to actually BE a band," said Kaiba.  
  
"Oh well. I'm going anyways. See ya," he replied before opening the door to the basement and heading downstairs.  
  
*~*~* Meanwhile *~*~*  
  
"I'm gonna banish you all to the shadow realm!"  
  
"Shield card!"  
  
"Damnit Ryou! Can't you do anything about your Yami?!?"  
  
"You think he'd be out here if I could?!"  
  
"What the hell?" said Joey, rushing down the stairs upon hearing all the commotion.  
  
"Bakura's gone AWOL again!!" yelled Yugi.  
  
"Ryou! I thought I told you to leave that damn ring of yours at home this time!" yelled Tristan.  
  
"I DID!!!" said Ryou, narrowly missing an electric guitar that was supposed to be aimed at his head.  
  
/Yami! Get out here and help us!/  
  
//Yugi. This is Miss Priss' chance to show us what she's made of./  
  
/... Oh yeah.../  
  
//Duh Aibou.//  
  
/Be nice.../  
  
//... Although it IS really hard to pass up a chance to piss off the Tomb Robber...//  
  
/... -____-*... You're hopeless Yami.../  
  
// ^-^*** I know...//  
  
"Yugi watch out!" yelled Mokuba, tackling him before a speaker could hit him in the face.  
  
"Thanks Mokuba," said Yugi, as soon as he got his breath back that had gotten knocked out of him.  
  
"That's IT! Time card! Freeze everything except for me and Ryou! RELEASE!"  
  
Everything froze as it was.  
  
"Huh?" asked a befuddled Ryou. "What the hell is going on here?"  
  
"I froze time," replied Sakura, standing up and dusting herself off.  
  
"Oh," he said dumbly.  
  
"Ryou, I need you to get him out of here," she said, pointing to Bakura who had a huge demented smile on his face.  
  
"You mean my yami?" he asked.  
  
"Is that what you call him?"  
  
"Yeah, Yugi has one too."  
  
"WHAT?!?!? You mean HE," Sakura screeched, pointing to Yugi, "Has one of those demented things that he can summon inside of him TOO?!?"  
  
Ryou nodded. "Yup. Only his isn't as..." he paused, looking for the right word, "... psychotic... as mine."  
  
Sakura raised an eyebrow skeptcally.  
  
Ryou noticed this. "Honestly..."  
  
Sakura sighed. "If you say so... So can you call him back now?" She pointed to Bakura.  
  
Ryou nodded and closed his eyes as the ring began to glow. Suddenly Bakura disappeared inside it. Ryou opened his eyes again.  
  
"You know that after you unfreeze time he'll just pop back out again."  
  
Sakura grinned. "Oh no he won't. Lock card!," she said touching her staff to the card. Suddenly the ring started glowing and the light died out again. "There, that should take care of it."  
  
Ryou smiled at the girl. "Thank you Sakura."  
  
Sakura winked at him. "No problem. Anytime you need my help with something, just tell me. Time! Unfreeze!"  
  
Suddenly everything was as it was, and half the people in the room, who looked like they were doing something out of the Matrix, crashed to the ground.  
  
"Ow," complained Touya, rubbing his sore behind. "Hey! Where did the freak go to?"  
  
"Back into his soul room," replied Ryou, who was smiling.  
  
/Yami... I didn't see Bakura go into his soul room, did you?/  
  
//No, but I felt a great deal of magic occurring right before he disappeared./  
  
/Do you think that girl, Sakura did it?/  
  
//Yes, didn't you hear her command time to stop for everyone but her and Ryou right before Bakura disappeared?//  
  
/Yeah, but even if Ryou got Bakura back into his soul room, shouldn't he be right back out and causing more chaos?/  
  
//I don't know. Maybe Ryou can control his yami now...//  
  
/No... I don't think that's it. I'm gonna go look through Sakura's cards later tonight to see what kind of power she truly holds./  
  
//Are you sure that's safe aibou?//  
  
/What's safer, risk being caught looking through a bunch of cards? Or not knowing what kind of power this girl REALLY holds?/  
  
//...//  
  
/That's what I thought./  
  
//Just be careful hikari. I don't want anything to happen to you.//  
  
/Don't worry. Nothing is going to happen to me./  
  
//If you say so...//  
  
Yugi grinned. 'Tonight Sakura Kinomoto. I will find out your TRUE power.'  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Tabbie-chan's Authors Notes: I'm DONE!!! I'll post this (That is IF ff.net will let me. Right now It's being a bitch.) tonight. Do you like it? Do ya do ya do ya??? (Gomen) ^-^*.  
  
Bakura: Baka onna.  
  
TC: *smacks him on the back of the head with a frying pan*  
  
B: @_@ ... ow...  
  
Yami: *laughs hysterically* The tomb robber got knocked out by a girl! And he calls ME weak!  
  
TC: Do you want a piece of this TOO???  
  
Y: *gulps* Uh... no?  
  
TC: *smirks* That's what I thought...  
  
Nicki: *glomps Yami* Hey! Leave my akachan alone!!!  
  
Y: *wheeze* Need... air...  
  
N: Huh? Oh! Sorry Yami-chan! *lets go*  
  
Y: *takes in deep breath* No prob...  
  
B: *becomes conscious and laughs* And you wonder why I call you weak...  
  
Y: *glares* WHAT WAS THAT?!?!  
  
B: *grins evilly* You heard me, you nasty old pharaoh...  
  
Y: *huge temper marks appear* OLD?!?!? Who the FUCK are you calling OLD?!?!?  
  
TC: *huge sweatdrop appears* *looks over at Nicki* I thought you're boyfriend was the calm one...  
  
N: *bigger sweatdrop appears* *stares at the two yamis like you would a train wreck* I thought he was too...  
  
TC: Oh well... *shrugs* Don't forget to review minna and MERRY CHRISTMAS!!! *glares over at Yami and Bakura* Will you two KNOCK IT OFF!!!!!!  
  
Y&B: *freezes* *blink*blink* *gets up and bows* Gomen nasai...  
  
TC: *rolls her eyes and walks off with Nicki muttering* Boys... 


	19. Here Enters The Criminal Mastermind

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or Cardcaptors (*sobs* I wish I did though). Clamp owns Cardcaptors and I don't know who owns Yu-Gi-Oh. I also don't own any of the songs I put in here. The music companies do, but if you wanna sue me, you won't get any money cuz I'm just a broke teenager! (Ha ha! Suck on that lawyers! You will NEVER get my money cuz I don't got none!).  
  
Okay.here's a summary of what's gonna happen. This is a Yu-Gi-Oh/ Cardcaptors crossover. Yugi, Tea, and Joey are moving in with the Kinomotos' for their Senior Year in High School. (This is after he's freed his grandpa). Yugi and Syaoran both fall for Sakura at the same time. How will Sakura choose between them? Also, Kaiba breaks Tea's heart, and Joey is out for revenge. Syaoran + Sakura, Sakura + Yugi, Eriol + Tomoyo, Tea + Kaiba, Tea + Joey. Rated PG-13 for language, make-out /perverted scenes/quotes (make-out quote? Hmm. I wonder what that is?), and maybe some violence. Rating is subject to change.  
  
"..." =Talking  
  
'...' = Thinking  
  
*...*= Actions  
  
(...)= Little intrusions of me/backup singers.  
  
/.../ Yugi telepathically talking to Yami  
  
//...// Yami to Yugi  
  
\...\ Ryou to Bakura  
  
\\...\\ Bakura to Ryou  
  
Hihi minna!! It's me again with another chapter for ya! ^-^ I'm so HAPPY cuz I saw the two towers yesterday and it was totally AWESOME!!! Also, I completed a story. It's called "Predictable Jealousy" and it's a Sailor Moon One-shot. And... and... and... I downloaded the song "Ordinary World" from the DDR game!!!! (I LOVE that song!!! & the game ^-^* My mom might buy it for me from the arcade at the mall cuz they're selling it. ^-^*) So n e ways! Yeah, I'm adding myself to the story so I hope you guys don't get mad at me for doing that. I promised myself when I first started this that I wouldn't add any OCs, but I have a really good idea so I will. Sorry! o^-^o Enjoy the chappie minna!!! *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"What the hell happened down here?" asked Kaiba, who had just come downstairs with Tea.  
  
"Ryou's evil twin is what happened," muttered Syaoran, dusting himself off.  
  
"You mean Bakura? Heh. Glad I wasn't down here then," Kaiba replied, smirking.  
  
"Are you guys okay?" asked Tea.  
  
"Yeah, I think we'll be okay," said Eriol.  
  
"He's back in his soul room now," Ryou said, holding up the millennium ring.  
  
\\Ryou!! Let me out of here THIS INSTANT!!!\\  
  
Ryou mentally smirked. \What's the matter Baku-chan? Can't even get out of your own soul room?\  
  
\\ Baku-chan?!? Ryou! What the hell did you do to me?!\\  
  
\Me? I didn't do a thing!\  
  
\\Ryou! You better release me right now or I swear to Ra I'll--\\  
  
\Bakura, I'd say right now you're in no position to threaten me. Besides, even if I wanted to I couldn't let you out.\  
  
\\WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN BY THAT?!?!\\  
  
\I mean there's a spell on the ring that prevents either one of us from letting you out.\  
  
\\Who put it there?\\  
  
\Sakura.\  
  
\\Ask her to remove the spell, I want to talk to her for a second.\\  
  
"Guys, I'm gonna go put these up, I'll be right back," said Sakura, holding up the Star Cards.  
  
"Wait! Sakura! Bakura wants back out. HE wants to talk to you and he promises that he won't cause any more chaos," said Ryou.  
  
Sakura raised an eyebrow.  
  
"PLEASE Sakura! If you don't he'll sing the Barney song at the top of his lungs telepathically until you take it off!" he pleaded.  
  
Sakura sighed. She had to pity Ryou, with a yami like that. "Lock card! Return to your power confined!" she yelled. The magic circle appeared under her and Lock returned to it's card form.  
  
Ryou's ring gave off a glow and suddenly Bakura appeared beside Ryou.  
  
"You. Hold on a sec and I'll be right back. If you try anything funny, you'll have a crystal shard through you faster that you can say chaos. Yukito, let Yue out," said Sakura before running upstairs to put away the cards.  
  
Yue emerged and started glaring at Bakura.  
  
\\Is the big angel dude supposed to scare me?\\  
  
Yue continued to stare at him.  
  
\You have to admit that he is rather intimidating.\  
  
\\Yeah, to a child maybe.\\  
  
Ryou rolled his eyes. \Typical idiot Yami.\  
  
\\WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?!?!?\\  
  
Ryou chuckled.  
  
Yue still continued to stare at Bakura.  
  
"BOO!" yelled Bakura.  
  
Yue raised an eyebrow. "Ah?" he replied questioningly. "Was that supposed to scare me or something?"  
  
Everyone except the two spirits was rolling on the ground laughing from so hard.  
  
"Ooh! Tomb Robber just got DISSED!" said Tristan.  
  
Joey snorted. "You go...uh...big angel looking dude!"  
  
"QUIET! Before I send you all to the SHADOW REALM!"  
  
Yue formed a crystal in his hand. "Do you want one of these to go through your chest?"  
  
Bakura started laughing. "You baka! You can't kill me because I'm already DEAD! I have been for over 5000 years!"  
  
Suddenly Yugi's millennium puzzle began to glow. A couple of seconds later, Yami stood by Yugi arms crossed.  
  
"AH!! HE HAS ONE OF THOSE DEMENTED THINGS TOO!!!" yelled Touya, hiding behind Yue.  
  
"Get AWAY from me!" yelled Yue, flying to a different corner of the room.  
  
"I call upon, the SPELLBINDING CIRCLE!" yelled Yami, holding the card in the air. Suddenly a magic circle similar to Sakura's came around Bakura, enclosing him within it. "And I won't be a quick to let you go either."  
  
"LET ME OUT OF HERE YOU DERANGED PHAROH!!!"  
  
"What's going on NOW?!?!" said Sakura, coming down the stairs.  
  
"Sakura, you DO know that Bakura's an immortal right?" asked Ryou.  
  
"Well now I do. But doesn't that mean..."  
  
"My powers are useless, Mistress."  
  
"RYOU! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THAT BEFORE!" yelled Sakura.  
  
"I... um... forgot?" replied Ryou sheepishly, shrugging.  
  
"WHY'D YOU LET ME GO UPSTAIRS THEN YOU-"  
  
Sakura was cut off by the doorbell ringing.  
  
"Coming!" yelled Sakura as she raced up the stairs.  
  
She ran to the door and flung it open.  
  
"Saku-chan!"  
  
"Tabbie-chan!" yelled Sakura, flinging her arms around her friend.  
  
"How's it going girl!" asked Tab excitedly, hugging her friend back. "Hey Tomoyo! Hey... everyone?" she said waving at the very large group coming from the basement.  
  
Sakura laughed at her friend's confusion. "It's a long story. I'll explain it to you later."  
  
All Tab could do was nod with a stunned look on her face.  
  
Sakura turned the group of people behind her. "Okay. Let's go to the living room and I'll tell you guys who she is."  
  
When everyone was seated and everyone had been served tea, Sakura sat down and began to tell the story.  
  
"Me and Tabitha met in 5th grade when she moved here from America, and we became friends immediately. Her, Tomoyo, and I were known as the 3 Musketeers. She moved back to America in 6th grade and we've only been able to keep in contact by letters because by phone it would cost way too much. And now she's back; the reason being I am still left to find out myself," said Sakura, looking expectantly at Tab.  
  
Tab giggled. "I came back to see if I could stay here with you guys for senior year, but it's looks like you have your house full as it is. I'm sorry, I know I should have called first, but I'll go back to the U.S. on the next available plane I promise, and I-"  
  
"Tab! Chill!" said Sakura. "You can stay here, you can share a room with me and Tea in the attic."  
  
"The attic room! I LOVE that room! THANK YOU Sakura!!" squealed Tab.  
  
Sakura laughed. "Yeah, I know. Now do you want to help us cook dinner?"  
  
"Sure! I found a really good recipe on some kind of stir-fry that I want to try out!" said Tab, grabbing Sakura by the arm and dragging her into the kitchen. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Tabbie-chan: I'm sorry this is so short! I got this done in about an hour about 2 hours after I got up! Gomen nasai! ^-^  
  
Bakura: That sucked.  
  
TC: Shut up! You suck!  
  
B: *raises an eyebrow*  
  
TC: What the hell do you know anyway! You're a stupid yami so - ACK! *Dodges ki blast* What the?  
  
Vegeta: Pathetic onna.  
  
TC: Go AWAY Vegetable Ass!!!!  
  
V: WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?!?!?  
  
Rach: Can't we all just get along?  
  
TC, V, & B: NO!!!!  
  
Rach: -_____-**** thought so...  
  
Ryou: *walks in* Hi every-- *spots Vegeta* Oh it's YOU again...  
  
V: Well, well, well. If it isn't the other albino freak...  
  
T: HEY!!! DON'T CALL MY KOI'S THAT YOU STUPID MONKEY!!!!  
  
Rach: -__________________________-**************** Here we go again... *sighs*  
  
B: You better watch yourself saiya-jin, before I send you to the shadow realm!  
  
Ryou: Can't you think of any NEW threats?  
  
B: ^-^** Not really...  
  
T: KAWAII!!! *glomps Bakura*  
  
B: ACK!!! GET OFFA ME!!!! *throws Tab off*  
  
T: *Sniff* Baku-chan MEAN! WHAAAAA!!! *stops crying* N e ways. I'll try to have the next chappie up soon! In the mean time could you all please read my story "Predictable Jealousy" please? It would mean a lot to me, especially considering I spent about 6 straight hours at the comp typing it. Well I'm gonna go post it now. Ja ne!!! 


	20. DDR Madness!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or Cardcaptors (*sobs* I wish I did though). Clamp owns Cardcaptors and I don't know who owns Yu-Gi-Oh. I also don't own any of the songs I put in here. The music companies do, but if you wanna sue me, you won't get any money cuz I'm just a broke teenager! (Ha ha! Suck on that lawyers! You will NEVER get my money cuz I don't got none!).  
  
Okay.here's a summary of what's gonna happen. This is a Yu-Gi-Oh/ Cardcaptors crossover. Yugi, Tea, and Joey are moving in with the Kinomotos' for their Senior Year in High School. (This is after he's freed his grandpa). Yugi and Syaoran both fall for Sakura at the same time. How will Sakura choose between them? Also, Kaiba breaks Tea's heart, and Joey is out for revenge. Syaoran + Sakura, Sakura + Yugi, Eriol + Tomoyo, Tea + Kaiba, Tea + Joey. Rated PG-13 for language, make-out /perverted scenes/quotes (make-out quote? Hmm. I wonder what that is?), and maybe some violence. Rating is subject to change.  
  
"..." =Talking  
  
'...' = Thinking  
  
*...*= Actions  
  
(...)= Little intrusions of me/backup singers.  
  
/.../ Yugi telepathically talking to Yami  
  
//...// Yami to Yugi  
  
\...\ Ryou to Bakura  
  
\\...\\ Bakura to Ryou  
  
  
  
Hihi minna!! It's me again with another chapter for ya! I'm updating a little early, I know; but I was bored so I decided to get a head start. *sighs* consider it as a way to make up for all the other times that I never updated. ^-^* I'm gonna go to the mall tomorrow and get some more manga. (Hopefully some more Love Hina and Realbout High School ^-^) Either that or I'm gonna save up my money to get a season of Ranma ½ on DVD @ Best Buy. *shrugs*  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Life is good  
  
Life is great  
  
Life is unbelievable  
  
Life is hard  
  
Life is cruel  
  
Life is so beautiful...  
  
Oh yeah, oh yeah (Life is unbelievable)  
  
Oh yeah, oh yeah (Life is so beautiful)  
  
  
  
Somewhere in Lafayette  
  
On my way to anywhere  
  
A woman named Beatrice gives me coffee  
  
And she smiles as if she cares  
  
It reminds me of this painting  
  
That I think I've often seen  
  
The king's behind the counter  
  
Serving coffee to James Dean...  
  
  
  
Life is good  
  
Life is great  
  
Life is unbelievable  
  
Life is hard  
  
Life is cruel  
  
Life is so beautiful...  
  
Oh yeah, oh yeah (Life is unbelievable)  
  
Oh yeah, oh yeah (Life is so beautiful)  
  
  
  
On my way to garden city  
  
On my way to anywhere  
  
A guy named Patrick gives me directions  
  
And he smiles as if he cares  
  
It reminds me of this movie  
  
That I think I've often seen  
  
Pretty much this situation  
  
Only I'd be Steve McQueen...  
  
  
  
So what would you do if you went tomorrow  
  
There's no more sorrow  
  
Your dreams came true  
  
So knock on wood and cross your fingers  
  
Now count your blessings  
  
It might be you  
  
What would you do if you went tomorrow  
  
When all your grey skies had now turned blue  
  
How days do you think you'd give in  
  
Now get on livin'  
  
It's up to you...  
  
Life is good  
  
Life is great  
  
Life is unbelievable  
  
Life is hard  
  
Life is cruel  
  
Life is so beautiful...  
  
Oh yeah, oh yeah (Life is unbelievable)  
  
Oh yeah, oh yeah (Life is so beautiful)  
  
"Life Is Good" -- LFO  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
"Dinner is served!" said Sakura and Tab, setting the food down on the table.  
  
"Fun! Lo Mein and Egg Rolls, my favorite!" cried Joey.  
  
"Every food is your favorite, Joey," replied Tristan, snickering.  
  
Joey glared at him. "Like you have room to talk bud. You're just as bad as me."  
  
"What was that!" yelled Tristan, standing up.  
  
"You heard me!" Joey replied, standing up as well.  
  
"BAKAS!" yelled Sakura.  
  
Everyone sweat dropped.  
  
"Can we eat dinner in PEACE for once?"  
  
Joey and Tristan grumbled and sat down.  
  
Tab giggled. "Oh yeah, this is gonna be one hell of a year."  
  
Everyone shot her a weird look except Tomoyo and Sakura, who just grinned.  
  
In about 15 minutes, everyone was done with supper and there wasn't a scrap left, courtesy of Joey and Tristan.  
  
"Does anyone want to go to the arcade and hang out?" asked Tab.  
  
"Sounds good to me," said Sakura and Tea at the same time. Then everyone started laughing.  
  
Everyone nodded or did something to that extent except...  
  
"Why do we have to go to a stupid place like that?" whined Bakura.  
  
"Just because you're technologically illiterate, doesn't mean the rest of us are," said Ryou, remembering the time he sent almost everything in his house that ran on electricity or batteries to the shadow realm because he didn't understand how they worked.  
  
Bakura pouted. Tab giggled.  
  
"What the hell are you all happy about?" snapped Bakura.  
  
"You look so kawaii when you do that!" she replied in between giggles.  
  
Bakura rolled his eyes. "Foolish mortal."  
  
It was Tab's turn to pout.  
  
"Well are you guys almost ready to go?" asked Sakura.  
  
"I'm gonna stay here for obvious reasons," said Yugi, crossing his arms over his chest.  
  
Sakura rolled her eyes. "Fine, be that way, but the rest of us are going INCLUDING you Bakura."  
  
Bakura sighed and rolled his eyes.  
  
"All right, lets go," said Sakura, taking Syaoran's hand in hers and walking out the door, everyone else following in suit.  
  
"I hope Bakura gives them hell," muttered Yugi. His puzzle began to glow and seconds later Yami stood by him.  
  
"Ready?" he asked his dark half.  
  
"Are you sure you want to do this?" Yami questioned.  
  
"Why wouldn't I?"  
  
Yami raised an eyebrow. "You are stubborn aibou, sometimes I wonder if it's ever gonna come and bite you in the ass one of these days..."  
  
Yugi grinned. "Aw... thanx Yami... But seriously, lets go," he said, running up the stairs.  
  
Yami rolled his eyes. "Kids," he muttered before following his light up the stairs.  
  
*~*~* Meanwhile *~*~*  
  
Tab gasped upon entering the arcade. "This place is HUGE!" she breathed.  
  
Sakura chuckled. "Yeah, and they have DDR here too."  
  
"DDR?!?!" squealed Tea and Tab at the same time.  
  
"I rock at that game!" yelled Tea.  
  
"I kinda suck, but I like the game none the less," said Tab, sweatdropping.  
  
"I'll try it out with you if you want," offered Ryou.  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
He nodded.  
  
"Thank you Ryou!" said Tab, throwing her arms around his neck. Ryou blushed and returned the hug.  
  
Meanwhile Bakura looked at his hikari and smirked. \\Having fun?\\  
  
Ryou gave him a telepathic death glare. \Shut up yami.\  
  
Bakura only chuckled.  
  
"I'll dance with you Tea," said Kaiba.  
  
"Okay!"  
  
So the group waited in line for the game for about a half-hour, with a couple people wandering off to go play a game at a time while the others held the spot in line. Finally, the group of kids got off the machine and left. Tea, Sakura, and Tab rushed up and put in about 3 credits.  
  
Kaiba got on the first pad as Tea worked on the settings. She set both of them on hard mode, and chose the first song, Ordinary World. Everyone else had formed a chain-like line around the pair so they could watch.  
  
The music started as the arrows started flying up the screen, but Tea and Kaiba were ready. Feet started flying as the couple stomped on the pads to the rhythm of the music. Tea had gotten a perfect score throughout the whole song, Kaiba was missing some, however, once his perfect score had gotten up to about 45.  
  
Mokuba was sitting there grinning. "That doesn't look so hard!"  
  
Tab looked over at him and raised an eyebrow. "It's harder than it looks, kid."  
  
Mokuba glared at her. "I'm 14 thank you very much! I don't think I need to be called 'kid' anymore!"  
  
"Shit!" breathed Syaoran, "Look at those two go!"  
  
"This is so totally pointless! If this is what you simple minded fools do all day, it's a wonder you're not all extinct!" said Bakura, who was sitting in the corner, by the machine, on the floor.  
  
Tab walked over to Bakura and sat by him. "Aw, lighten up Baku-chan! You might be a little more happier if you kicked back and had fun once in a while!"  
  
Bakura looked at the girl as if she had gone mad. "I will only be happy once I collect all the Millennium Items and defeat that god awful pharaoh!"  
  
Tab rolled her eyes, then smirked. "I bet you're too chicken to do it!"  
  
Bakura snapped his head around, wide eyed. "What... did... you... say?" he asked dangerously. Tab, however, was unfazed.  
  
"You're too scared that you'll make a complete ass out of yourself in front of everyone, that's why you're not doing it!" she yelled at him, looking him dead in the eye, challenging him.  
  
Bakura jumped up, furious. How dare this insolent mortal girl insult his pride like this! He was a yami for Ra's sake! "You think I'm scared of you! Fine! I will play your stupid game and I will beat it! And I will..."  
  
Tab leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. "I knew you'd see it my way," she whispered, before stepping on the platform with Ryou, leaving a dumbfounded yami in her wake.  
  
She set it on light mode, and the first song on "Ever Snow". The song was fairly easy in the beginning, because it was a series of holds. Later the rhythm of the arrows became more complex, but not by much. Ryou was keeping up very well for his first time. Tab passed the song with a B, Ryou with a D.  
  
The next song she put it on was "Ordinary World", the same song Tea had opened with. Both had kept up perfect scores until the time came to jump on both the left and right pads at the same time. Ryou kept on trying to hit both at two separate times, and was getting frustrated when the machine kept booing him. "You got to jump on both at the same time Ryou," said Tab, and demonstrated as the arrows went through the bars again. Ryou nodded and copied her when it happened again. The rest of the song went smoothly until the very end where Ryou messed up again. He passed with a C. Tab got the whole thing perfectly.  
  
"Aw, don't worry. I failed that the first time I tried it," she said, trying to cheer him up.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Damn straight. Then I came back the next day and did the same song over and over again till I got it perfect."  
  
Ryou looked at her wide eyed. "Can I choose the next song?" he asked timidly.  
  
Tab grinned and nodded. Ryou choose the song "Fantasy".  
  
"Good, an easy one," she said, smiling.  
  
The song went by smoothly, both making some errors. Both of them passed with a C.  
  
"Whew," she said hopping off the platform...  
  
... and then all hell broke loose...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Tabbie-chan's Author's Notes: Yay!! Another chappie done!!!  
  
Rach: Go you...  
  
TC: *glares* oh, go screw Malik or something...  
  
R: *raises an eyebrow*  
  
TC: Hmm? Oh NO!! Rachel do NOT go there with ME!!!!  
  
Bakura: You know you really need to watch your mouth...  
  
TC: Shut up you baka ka!!  
  
Ryou: Oh great... here we go YET again...  
  
TC: Why don't I just spare you some trouble and stop talking to those two... *points to Rach and Bakura*  
  
Ryou: *nods* Yeah... why don't you go do that...  
  
TC: *facefaults* So much for MORAL support!  
  
Ryou: Hey! You asked!!!  
  
TC: You wern't supposed to take it LITERALLY!!!!!  
  
Ryou: Oh... *blinks*  
  
TC: ANYways! I've made yet ANOTHER decision about a change to the story.  
  
Bakura: What else is new?  
  
TC: *smacks him* As I was going to say before I was so RUDELY interrupted... *glares* I'm gonna put a song in the beginning of every chapter, so I don't have to do another karaoke thing like I did a few chapters ago. I don't think you guys enjoyed that too much, and I was all like, "I think they all hate it. I hate it. THERE IS NO PLOT!!!" So I was all like... yeah. This way I can set the mood of a certain character or something. Don't like it? SKIP IT!!! But I suggest you read it if you want a summary-ish thing for every chapter. Okay. I'm done BYE GUYS!!!!!  
  
*~*~* Tabbie-chan *~*~* 


End file.
